


Czego nie należy robić na cmentarzu

by DreamsConstellation



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Light Angst, Monster Boyfriend, Murder Mystery, Necrophilia, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, Zombie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Silny pociąg do rzeczy przerażających i strasznych doprowadza cię do uwikłania się w bardzo nietypową relację.Jeśli ktoś szuka opowieści grozy polecam przeczytać jedynie pierwszy rozdział. Kolejne zmienią się raczej w harlequin najgorszego sortu ;DEDIT: Pojawia się też wątek kryminalny, jak się okazało
Relationships: reader/zombie
Comments: 33
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (T/I) - Twoje imię ;)

_Wolni od przywiązania do życia,_

_od ciężaru nadziei i strachu,_

_dzisiaj z wdzięcznością_

_dziękujemy wszystkim możliwym bogom._

_Za to, że życie nie jest wieczne,_

_że zmarli nigdy nie powstają…_

Algernon Charles Swinburne

I

Zapadła ciemność. Rozpraszało ją co jakiś czas światło księżyca wyłaniającego się zza gęstych chmur. Zimne i niedające ciepła światło, sprawiające, że porośnięte bluszczem nagrobki wyglądały dość ponuro. Powietrze było tak wilgotne, że zareagowały na to nawet twoje włosy. Zaczęły się skręcać i wić nieprzyjemnie wokół szyi.

_Pora iść_ , pomyślałaś, ale coś wciąż nie pozwalało ci wstać. Żal było mącić tę cudowną ciszę, która otulała cmentarz niczym puchowa kołderka, odciążając twe uszy po ciężkim, hałaśliwym dniu.

Ostatnio często zaczęłaś tu przychodzić i przesiadywać na kamiennej ławce, jakbyś na coś czekała. Sama nie wiedziałaś na co.

Ciszę zmącił trzask łamanej gałązki. Aż podskoczyłaś na ten dźwięk. Rozejrzałaś się dookoła, ale nigdzie nie było widać żywej duszy. _Pewnie wiewiórka albo jeż…_ , pomyślałaś, choć serce nadal biło ci szybciej.

Chłodny powiew wiatru przeszył cię na wskroś sprawiając, że zadrżałaś i wreszcie zdecydowałaś się wrócić do domu. Wstałaś i już miałaś ruszyć ścieżką w stronę wyjścia, gdy…

— Już idziesz? — Czyjś cichy głos zmroził cię jeszcze bardziej niż lodowaty powiew. Gwałtownie odwróciłaś się w stronę, z której dochodził. Zza kamiennego grobowca wychylała się głowa młodego mężczyzny. W nikłym świetle księżyca nie mogłaś dokładnie dostrzec jego twarzy, ale wyglądało na to, że przyjaźnie się do ciebie uśmiecha. — Przepraszam, przestraszyłem cię? — zapytał, niezdarnie wychodząc zza grobu i zbliżając się do ciebie. Był wysoki i bardzo szczupły. Zdawało się, że chodzenie sprawia mu trudność. Kulał na jedną nogę. — Uwierz, że nie chciałem.

Nie bardzo wiedziałaś co robić. Rozsądek podpowiadał ci, że należy natychmiast uciekać, jednak czułaś coś jeszcze… Coś dziwnego i niezrozumiałego, co nie pozwalało ci ruszyć się z miejsca, a nawet podszeptywało by podejść bliżej. W końcu to niemal kaleka, gdyby miał złe zamiary na pewno zdołasz mu uciec.

Mężczyzna kulejąc, powoli podszedł do ławki, na której wcześniej siedziałaś i ciężko na nią opadł. — Często tu przychodzisz, prawda? — Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Zastanawiałaś się czy od dawna cię obserwuje, jednak nie przejęłaś się zbytnio wyciągniętymi wnioskami. Jakby twój umysł skleił gęsty syrop, nie pozwalając mu pracować na zbyt wysokich obrotach.

— Owszem. Lubię to miejsce. Bardzo tu spokojnie. — Odparłaś w końcu.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak cieszą mnie twoje słowa. — Znowu błysnęły jego zęby w szerokim i bardzo przyjemnym uśmiechu. — Usiądź proszę przy mnie, pragnąłbym choć chwilę z tobą porozmawiać.

— Trochę mi zimno… Sądzę, że lepiej byłoby gdybyśmy oboje poszli do swoich domów, — powiedziałaś, ale zdałaś sobie sprawę, że obecnie nie pragniesz niczego innego tylko spełnić jego prośbę.

Niezdarnie ściągnął z pleców kurtkę. — Proszę, ogrzejesz się. Zostań ze mną jeszcze choć pięć minut.

Niepewnie usiadłaś obok i pozwoliłaś otulić się dziwnie pachnącą i nienaturalnie zimną kurtką. Zaskoczyło cię, że nie jest ogrzana ciepłem ciała właściciela. A ten zapach… Nie był nieprzyjemny, ale dziwny. Kurtka pachniała świeżo skopaną ziemią. Może twój nowy znajomy był grabarzem?

— A tobie nie będzie zimno? — zapytałaś, spoglądając na niego badawczo.

W odpowiedzi zaśmiał się głośno. Echo jego śmiechu poniosło się po opustoszałym cmentarzu, zabrzmiało to dość przerażająco. — Mnie już od dawna nie bywa ani zimno, ani ciepło. — Przysunął się bliżej do ciebie, dzięki czemu mogłaś lepiej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłaś jej nienaturalną bladość, siność ust, fioletowe cienie pod oczami, a oczy… oczy były wyblakłe, jak u niewidomego… Mimowolnie zadrżałaś, zatrwożona jego wyglądem.

— Znowu cię przestraszyłem? — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — Nie martw się, tylko wyglądam tak okropnie. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Według ciebie wcale nie wyglądał okropnie… Przerażająco, owszem, ale to co przerażające od zawsze cię pociągało.

— Jesteś chory? — zapytałaś wprost.

— Tylko z miłości. — Wyszczerzył zęby, spoglądając na ciebie znacząco. Zarumieniłaś się. Dobrze, że było ciemno i nie mógł tego dostrzec. Niesamowite było to jak on na ciebie działał.

— Co z twoim wzrokiem? — szybko zmieniłaś temat.

— Nic poważnego. Nadal całkiem nieźle widzę. — Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, jego udo niemal dotykało twojego. — Widzę na przykład, że jesteś przerażona, ale jednocześnie nie możesz mi się oprzeć, prawda? — Powiedział to w tak bezpośredni sposób, że tym razem to ty się zaśmiałaś.

Jego palce przeczesały twoje włosy i dotknęły policzka. Były lodowate.

— Chyba przemarzłeś. Powinniśmy wracać do domów… — mruknęłaś cicho, zdecydowanie za cicho.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. — Mój dom jest znacznie bliżej niż myślisz… — szepnął, pochylając się nad tobą. Nie zdążyłaś zastanowić się nad znaczeniem tych słów, bo jego lodowate usta już dotknęły twoich. Byłaś jak zaczarowana, pozwoliłaś się całować długą, bardzo długą chwilę, poddając się zupełnie. Chłopak smakował przedziwnie. W jego oddechu wyczuwało się wilgotną ziemię i liście… Czułaś się trochę jakbyś całowała się z leśną ściółką, ale w ogóle ci to nie przeszkadzało. Nie przerwałaś pocałunku, dopóki nie zabrakło ci tchu.

Odsunęłaś się delikatnie i zachichotałaś cichutko — Nawet nie znam twojego imienia.

— Samuel. — Odpowiedział szybko. — Bardzo miło mi cię poznać…?

— (T/I).

— Bardzo miło mi cię poznać (T/I).

Znowu zachichotałaś i zaskakując samą siebie tym razem ty go pocałowałaś. Było doprawdy rozkosznie. Choć ciało miał zimne jak lód, było ci bardzo przyjemnie, kiedy cię objął i przytulił do siebie.

Wreszcie, po dość długim czasie, odkleiłaś się od tych zimnych ust i oparłaś głowę o jego ramię.

— Chyba mi odbiło, że pozwalam sobie na takie zachowanie, — westchnęłaś błogo.

— Możliwe... — Coś w głosie Samuela sprawiło, że odzyskałaś czujność.

Chmura minęła księżyc i oświetliło was jego światło. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegłaś czemu chłopak kulał, a zawartość żołądka podeszła ci go gardła na ten widok.

Prawa nogawka jego spodni była rozdarta od kolana w dół, a w dziurze widać było przegniłe, przeżarte przez robaki ciało i wystającą kość.

Krzyk uwiązł ci w gardle.

— Przepraszam — mruknął Samuel, nie starając się nawet ukryć gnijącej nogi. — Chyba na samym początku powinienem wspomnieć, że mój dom jest tutaj.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Zdołałaś wyrwać się z jego uścisku i popędziłaś w stronę zniszczonej, żelaznej bramy, odprowadzana jego śmiechem. 

Pędziłaś jak szalona do domu. Jakby gonił cię sam diabeł. Dopiero zamknąwszy drzwi na wszystkie spusty i zapaliwszy wszystkie światła uspokoiłaś się odrobinę. 

Usiadłaś w swoim ulubionym fotelu ze szklanką whisky, którą z trudem nalałaś, tak drżały ci ręce. Dopiero wtedy przypomniałaś sobie, że wciąż otula cię kurtka Samuela.

Zrzuciłaś ją z siebie ze wstrętem i cisnęłaś w najdalszy kąt pomieszczenia. Przeszło ci przez myśl, że może należałoby ją spalić. Upiwszy solidny łyk trunku, podeszłaś do kominka i zaczęłaś rozpalać ogień. 

Kiedy zapłonął żywo, ogrzewając pokój, chwyciłaś kurtkę i już miałaś cisnąć ją w płomienie, jednak jakaś do tej pory nieznana część ciebie, kazała ci jeszcze raz wszystko przemyśleć. 

Może to był tylko czyjś chory żart i paląc kurtkę jedynie zasmrodzisz mieszkanie dymem. Zagryzłaś wargę, zastanawiając się co począć, a w międzyczasie alkohol i ciepło bijące od ognia na kominku zrobiły swoje. Uspokoiłaś się zupełnie i przewieszając kurtkę przez oparcie krzesła opadłaś znowu na fotel i wpatrzyłaś się w płomienie. 

Nawet jeśli Samuel był kreaturą z ostatniego kręgu piekła, to przecież nic ci nie zrobił. Nawet nie próbował cię gonić, zresztą z jego nogą raczej by cię nie złapał. 

Było w nim coś co działało na ciebie jak magnes. Tak trudno było oprzeć się temu przyciąganiu. Nawet teraz, pomimo strachu, miałaś ochotę powrócić na cmentarz i sprawdzić, czy on nadal tam jest. Czy nie był jedynie wytworem twojej wyobraźni. Znowu zerknęłaś na kurtkę… No cóż, była dowodem na to, ze Samuel jednak był prawdziwy. 

Zmęczenie tobą zawładnęło i zasnęłaś, by śnić o cmentarzu i jego przerażającym, a jednocześnie pociągającym mieszkańcu. We śnie uśmiechał się do ciebie, tak samo jak na jawie, jednak jego spojrzenie było groźnie, łakome wręcz. Jego ręce chciwie wyciągały się w twoim kierunku. 

— Jeszcze jeden pocałunek, proszę... — szeptał zachłannie. Znowu ciężko było ci opanować dziwne przyciąganie, które pchało cię prosto w jego ramiona. Dopiero po chwili ujrzałaś, że Samuel siedzi za stołem, nad pustym talerzem... 

— Chodź, mój smakowity kąsku. — Zaśmiał się i wtedy zrozumiałaś, że to ty byłaś jego daniem głównym. 

Obudziłaś się z krzykiem. W pokoju panował półmrok. Światła pogasły, ogień na kominku lewie się żarzył. Rozejrzałaś się i twój wzrok padł na krzesło, na którym zawiesiłaś kurtkę. 

Serce podeszło ci do gardła. Nie było jej. 

Poczułaś lodowate dłonie na swojej szyi. — Tylko jeden gryz... — Samuel stanął przed tobą z wielką żądzą w rozognionych oczach. 

Zaczęłaś krzyczeć. Darłaś się w niebogłosy, aż w końcu obudziłaś się. Tym razem naprawdę. Uszczypnęłaś się by mieć pewność.

Za oknem zaczynało się już robić widno. Wstałaś z fotela i rozprostowałaś obolałe kości rzucając niespokojne spojrzenie na wiszącą na krześle kurtkę. Wyglądało na to, że nikt jej nie ruszał przez całą noc. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą i ruszyłaś w stronę kuchni, żeby zrobić sobie kawę. 

Wkrótce rozdzwonił się twój telefon. Dzwonili z pracy prosząc, byś przyszła dziś wcześniej. Nie miałaś nic przeciwko. Chętnie rzuciłaś się w wir szalonej codzienności, by nie roztrząsać tego co zdarzyło się poprzedniego wieczoru. Uznałaś, że ostatecznie mógł to być rzeczywiście kawał i postanowiłaś nie zajmować się tym dłużej... 

***

Wróciwszy po południu do domu, twoje spojrzenie od razu powędrowało w stronę wiszącej na krześle kurtki. Wiedziałaś, że powinnaś się jej pozbyć, ale coś nie pozwalało ci tak po prostu jej wyrzucić. 

Może lepiej zanieść ją z powrotem na cmentarz? Ale jeśli znowu pojawi się Samuel? Jeśli to wszystko nie było jedynie idiotycznym żartem albo wytworem twojej wybujałej wyobraźni, to by oznaczało, że chłopak jest nieumarłym, zombie, czy jak ich tam jeszcze zwali. A z tego co wiedziałaś, nieumarli żywili się żywymi.... Nie miałaś ochoty skończyć jako jego ofiara.... A może miałaś? 

Mimowolnie wspomniałaś wasz pocałunek i towarzyszące ci podczas niego uczucia. Gęsia skórka pokryła całe twoje ciało. Coś wyraźnie ciągnęło cię do tego człowieka... o ile można było go wciąż tak nazywać. 

Zdecydowałaś się pójść na cmentarz. Uznałaś, że najlepiej zrobić to, kiedy nie zapadł jeszcze zmrok. Postanowiłaś zostawić kurtkę na ławce i odejść. To było chyba najmniej inwazyjne rozwiązanie. 

Szybko przemknęłaś ścieżką i dotarłaś do miejsca, gdzie ubiegłego wieczoru pojawił się Samuel. Jak okiem sięgnąć nie było żywej duszy. 

Żywej nie, ale może jakaś martwa się znajdzie..., przemknęło ci przez myśl. Położyłaś kurtkę na ławce i jeszcze raz dobrze się rozejrzałaś. Nadal nikogo nie zauważyłaś. 

Może było zbyt wcześnie dla nieumarłych... Wzruszyłaś ramionami i zawróciłaś z powrotem do wyjścia z cmentarza. 

A może to wszystko, to był jednak czyjś głupi dowcip?

***

W nocy po raz kolejny śniłaś o cmentarzu i śliniącym się na twój widok Samuelu. Uciekałaś przed nim, a on, mimo swej gnijącej nogi deptał ci po piętach, błagając o choć jeden mały kęs. 

Obudziłaś się zlana potem, dysząc ciężko. Usiadłaś na łóżku i zaczęłaś oddychać głęboko, starając się uspokoić. 

— To tylko sen, nic mi nie grozi — powtarzałaś na głos. W końcu wstałaś i ruszyłaś do kuchni, by napić się wody. Przechodząc obok drzwi wejściowych usłyszałaś niepokojące dźwięki przed domem. Spojrzałaś na zegarek wiszący w holu. Był środek nocy. Kto normalny kręci się o tej porze na czyimś podjeździe. 

— Kto tam?! — krzyknęłaś przez drzwi. Dźwięki natychmiast ucichły. — Kto tam jest!? — Zdecydowałaś się wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Chwyciłaś stojącą przy drzwiach parasolkę, gotowa użyć jej do obrony, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba i uchyliłaś drzwi. 

Nikogo nie było. Podjazd był zupełnie pusty. No, prawie pusty. Dostrzegłaś, że ktoś porozkładał na nim małe kamyki. 

— Kto ma takie głupie pomysły?! — prychnęłaś podchodząc bliżej. — Co to ma… — Zaniemówiłaś. Dopiero z bliska dostrzegłaś, że kamyki układają się w napis: 

_Dziękuję za zwrot kurtki_


	3. Chapter 3

III

_Dziękuję za zwrot kurtki…_ Te słowa prześladowały cię od tygodnia. Nie mogłaś przestać o nich myśleć, tak samo jak o tym, który prawdopodobnie ułożył je z kamieni. 

Nie odważyłaś się iść na cmentarz, za bardzo się bałaś, ale nie tego co cię tam czeka, a raczej samej siebie. Nie ufałaś sobie od czasu, gdy zobaczyłaś ten napis...

Rozczuliłaś się, uznałaś, że nie pokazał ci się, bo nie chciał cię straszyć, co było bardzo taktowne… Zaraz jednak doprowadziłaś się sama do porządku. Taktowne zombie?! Opamiętaj się, kobieto! Zganiłaś się w myślach. Jednak od tej pory często łapałaś się na tym, że rozmyślasz czule o Samuelu. Dodatkowo oliwy do ognia dolewał fakt, że teraz codziennie rano znajdowałaś na progu domu herbacianą różę owiniętą bluszczem. Usta same układały ci się w szeroki uśmiech, kiedy patrzyłaś na kwiaty od niego. Bo byłaś pewna, że to właśnie Samuel zostawia je przed twoimi drzwiami.

Wreszcie uznałaś, że nie możesz dłużej tkwić w zawieszeniu, bo inaczej oszalejesz. Postanowiłaś stawić jeszcze raz czoło Samuelowi i poprosić... nie, surowo nakazać, by dał ci spokój. 

Obawiałaś się, że trudno będzie tym słowom przejść przez twoje gardło, ale musiałaś to zrobić. Dla własnego dobra i przede wszystkim zdrowia psychicznego.

Zresztą i dla jego dobra też. Co, gdyby przez kręcenie się między ludźmi wpadł w ręce naukowców? Wybryk natury, zombie, nieumarły... Nie wypuściliby go z laboratorium. Albo jacyś nawiedzeni pomyleńcy uznali go za pomiot szatana i spalili, po czym rozsypali prochy na cztery wiatry. Nie byłaś pewna, czy tak rzeczywiście nie należałoby postąpić, ale mimo wszystko... wydawał ci się nieszkodliwy i nie chciałaś by ktoś go skrzywdził... 

Nie byłaś też pewna, czy zamiary Samuela względem ciebie są rzeczywiście niewinne. Chociaż skoro wiedział gdzie mieszkasz z łatwością mógł się włamać do domu gdy spałaś i wyssać twój mózg, czy coś w tym stylu. On jednak był... no cóż, taktowny i nie narzucał się, jedynie nieustannie przypominał o swojej obecności umilając ci dzień kwiatami. 

Czułaś, że nic ci z jego strony nie grozi. Przestały cię nawet prześladować koszmary z jego udziałem. Teraz pojawiał się w twych snach siedząc na kamiennej ławeczce i z uroczym uśmiechem prosząc, byś do niego dołączyła. 

Nigdy nie mogłaś się zdecydować co zrobić. Za każdym razem stałaś jak skamieniała, wpatrując się w niego. Miałaś tego dość. Należało wreszcie rozwiązać tę sprawę.

***

Nastał wieczór, równo po tygodniu od momentu, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkałaś się z Samuelem. Założyłaś ciepły wełniany sweter, a wokół szyi owinęłaś szal i ruszyłaś na spotkanie przeznaczenia. 

Cmentarz wyglądał ponuro jak zwykle. Dzień był bardzo wilgotny i groby otaczała dość gęsta mgła. Zagryzłaś wargę, ale nie zamierzałaś zawracać. Przyświecając sobie zabraną z domu małą latarką, odnalazłaś drogę do kamiennej ławki. Mgła wiła się dookoła niej, ale ławka była pusta. Zdecydowałaś, że lepiej nie siadać i zachować czujność. Przedreptałaś kilka kroków między nagrobkami, rozglądając się uważnie, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegłaś Samuela. Chciałaś zawrócić znowu w stronę ławki, gdy ktoś otoczył cię ramionami od tyłu i przycisnął do lodowatej piersi. 

— A jednak przyszłaś... — Usłyszałaś uradowany szept tuż przy uchu. Wyczułaś charakterystyczną woń ziemi i zamarłaś. Wystarczyła jedna sekunda, żeby nieumarły znowu tobą zawładnął. Nawet nie przyszło ci do głowy żeby krzyknąć ze strachu, jakbyś podświadomie na to czekała... Miałaś ogromną ochotę poddać się zupełnie temu chłodnemu uściskowi, ale racjonalna część twojej duszy jeszcze nie została uśpiona do końca. Gwałtownie odsunęłaś się od Samuela i odwróciłaś by spojrzeć mu w twarz. To był błąd... Jego słodki uśmiech znowu cię omamił.

— Nie chcę cię straszyć, a jednak ciągle to robię. — powiedział przepraszającym tonem. — Nie gniewaj się. Bardzo się cieszę, że przyszłaś... — Wskazał na ławkę. — Usiądziemy?

Skinęłaś głową, ale zaraz przypomniało ci się, że nie przyszłaś tu flirtować.

— Nie! Mam z tobą do pogadania! — Jego reakcja na twoje ostre słowa sprawiła, że od razu ich pożałowałaś. Uśmiech na jego bladej twarzy zgasł, błysk w oczach także. 

— Chyba się domyślam o co chodzi... — westchnął. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłaś, że choć nogawka jego spodni jest wciąż rozszarpana, gnijącą nogę owinął bandażem... Czy zrobił to dla wygody, czy spodziewał się, że przyjdziesz i chciał ci oszczędzić przykrego widoku? 

Zanim kolejna fala rozczulenia zdążyła zalać twoje serce, odezwałaś się tymi słowy — Samuelu... nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć... kim... czym ty jesteś? Czemu wciąż nie pozwalasz mi o sobie zapomnieć? 

Postąpił krok do przodu, by znaleźć się bliżej ciebie. — Jestem dokładnie tym, za kogo mnie uważasz, (T/I). A nie pozawalam ci o sobie zapomnieć, bo ja nie mogę zapomnieć o tobie... — Zrobił kolejny krok w twoją stronę. Teraz dzieliło was już ledwie kilkanaście centymetrów. — Nie obawiaj się, nie skrzywdzę cię... wcale nie mam ochoty, jak głoszą podania, na zjadanie twojego mózgu, ani innych części ciała... W tej chwili mam ochotę na coś zupełnie innego, choć sądzę, że mi na to nie pozwolisz... 

Głośno przełknęłaś ślinę. To był decydujący moment. Wiedziałaś co należało zrobić. Odwrócić się, odejść i zapomnieć.

W myślach pomachałaś tej wiedzy na pożegnanie i delikatnie uśmiechnęłaś się do nieumarłego. To wystarczyło. Sekundę później całowaliście się, tak jak za pierwszym razem, wtedy na ławce. Jakby nie było całego tygodnia przerwy, a jedynie kilka sekund na zaczerpnięcie oddechu.

***

Zakręciło ci się w głowie i Samuel musiał cię przytrzymać, żebyś nie upadła. Odetchnęłaś głęboko, a twój towarzysz złapawszy cię za rękę, poprowadził cię do ławki. 

— Przepraszam, ja wcale nie potrzebuję teraz powietrza, zapominam, że żywi jednak bez niego nie mogą funkcjonować... 

Usiedliście obok siebie, twoja dłoń wciąż znajdowała się w chłodnej dłoni Samuela. 

— To nie twoja wina, jestem zbyt zachłanna... — Uśmiechnęłaś się i przycisnęłaś bliżej do niego. — Czyli ty naprawdę... nie żyjesz? 

— Nie żyję... 

— Od dawna? 

— Od jakichś trzech tygodni. 

— I jak to się w ogóle stało? Tak po prostu wyszedłeś z grobu?

— Można tak powiedzieć. 

Przez chwilę milczałaś. Zauważyłaś, że dla Samuela to nie jest przyjemny temat. 

— Jest was więcej? — Odważyłaś się zapytać po chwili.

— Na razie nie spotkałem nikogo takiego jak ja. — Przeczesał twoje włosy i przytulił mocno. — Co wieczór obserwowałem jak tu przychodzisz, siadasz na tej ławeczce... Miałem wrażenie, że na coś czekasz. Często wyobrażałem sobie, że właśnie na mnie... 

Zaśmiałaś się. — Wygląda na to, że tak było. Cieszę się, że w końcu zdecydowałeś się mnie zaczepić. 

— Chyba umarłbym po raz drugi, gdybym w końcu tego nie zrobił. 

— Jak to w ogóle jest...Twoje ciało, ono umiera? 

— Ono już jest martwe. Teraz zaczyna gnić... — Poklepał swą prawą nogę. — Ciało umarło, ale moja dusza uparcie trzyma się tej rozpadającej się powłoki. 

Zamyśliłaś się na chwilę. — Zastanawiałeś się dlaczego tak jest? 

— Taak... — Mruknął w odpowiedzi. Wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. W końcu podjął decyzję. — Chodź, pokażę ci mój grób. 

***

Sądziłaś, że mogiła będzie gdzieś niedaleko, ale Samuel poprowadził cię w głąb cmentarza, a potem zaczął się kierować na jego obrzeża. Dotarliście do rozpadającego się murku, wyznaczającego jego granicę. Samuel przekuśtykał nad rozwalonymi kamieniami i podał ci rękę, chcąc pomóc pokonać przeszkodę. 

— Jaki ty szarmancki, — westchnęłaś z rozbawieniem. 

— Żywy trup, czy nie, trzeba umieć się zachować. — Uśmiechnął się promiennie. Mogłabyś patrzeć na ten uśmiech przez całą wieczność. 

— Myślałam, że za murem nie ma już grobów...

— Bo nie ma... 

— Więc czemu tam idziemy? 

— Bo tam właśnie mnie pochowano. 

Zmarszczyłaś brwi, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Znowu zaczęłaś się denerwować. Twoje zaufanie do Samuela było jeszcze ograniczone. 

— Nie bój się, (T/I), nie ma czego. Ze mną jesteś tu bezpieczna, a ja na pewno cię nie skrzywdzę. — Powiedział obejmując cię i przytulając do siebie mocno. Najwyraźniej dostrzegł twą niewyraźną minę. — Nie jest ci zimno, kiedy cię przytulam? — zapytał po chwili. 

— Nie. Bardzo mi przyjemnie, gdy to robisz. 

Znowu posłał ci swój uroczy uśmiech i pocałował w policzek. 

Wkrótce się zatrzymaliście.

— To tutaj, — oznajmił, wskazując miejsce za krzakami. Wyswobodziłaś się z jego objęć i poszłaś szukać nagrobka. Szybko okazało się, że żadnego nie ma. W słabym świetle latarki dostrzegłaś jedynie byle jaką, rozkopaną mogiłę... I wtedy do ciebie dotarło. Spojrzałaś na Samuela zatrwożona. Jego mina mówiła sama za siebie. 

To nie był prawdziwy grób. Ktoś po prostu ukrył tu zwłoki.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Siedzieliście przy murku okalającym cmentarz, który chronił was i niewielkie ognisko rozpalone przez Samuela, od wiatru. Rozczulająca była jego troska o ciebie. Rozpalił ognisko, żebyś nie marzła, rozłożył na ziemi swą kurtkę, żebyś mogła na niej usiąść. Jemu to wszystko było obojętne, ale wciąż myślał o twoich potrzebach.

— Pamiętasz? — Odważyłaś się zapytać.

— Co takiego?

Spojrzałaś wymownie w stronę ścieżki prowadzącej do miejsca, gdzie go pochowano.

— Niewiele — Wzruszył ramionami, zrozumiawszy, że mówisz o tym jak zginął. — Wracałem z meczu, ktoś zaatakował mnie od tyłu i uderzył w głowę. Obudziłem się już jako trup... pogrzebany, na szczęście dość płytko. Z łatwością udało mi się wydostać... Na początku nie bardzo wiedziałem co robić, co się ze mną dzieje, a potem... — Urwał zmieszany i zerknął na ciebie niepewnie.

— A potem? — zachęciłaś go. Nie byłaś w stanie nawet sobie wyobrazić co musiał czuć... Jednak miałaś nadzieję, że rozmowa o tym mu pomoże

— A potem zobaczyłem ciebie, — dokończył nieśmiało.

Zarumieniłaś się, ale nie dałaś zbić z tropu. — I nie wiesz kto mógł ci to zrobić?

Samuel wzruszył ramionami. — Nie mam pojęcia.

— Może miałeś jakiś wrogów?

— Nie sądzę. Prowadziłem dość spokojne życie. Przeprowadziłem się tutaj niedawno. Całe dzieciństwo spędziłem tułając się... tułając się po domach dziecka i rodzinach zastępczych. W dorosłym życiu też nie potrafiłem nigdzie zagrzać miejsca na dłużej... Jednak nigdy nie szukałem kłopotów... — Widziałaś, że z trudem przychodzi mu mówienie o przeszłości i o swoim życiu przed śmiercią. Postanowiłaś na razie nie drążyć tematu. Zbliżyłaś się do niego i otoczyłaś ramionami.

— Pomówimy o tym kiedy indziej, jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach — szepnęłaś.

— Nie o to chodzi... po prostu... ech... — Dotknął twej dłoni. — Nie mogę przeboleć, że nie spotkaliśmy się zanim umarłem.

Uśmiechnęłaś się smutno i wtuliłaś twarz w jego szyję. Zadrżał, pod wpływem pieszczoty.

— Czujesz to? — zapytałaś, trochę zdziwiona. Sądziłaś, że jego skóra pozbawiona jest zmysłu dotyku. W końcu nie czuł zimna.

— Twój dotyk to jedyna rzecz, którą czuję. — Odparł. — Sam jestem tym zdziwiony, ale bardzo mnie to cieszy. Nie wiem, jak to funkcjonuje... niby moje ciało jest martwe, ale mogę się poruszać, a kiedy jesteś w pobliżu mam motyle w brzuchu, moje serce sprawia wrażenie jakby znowu zaczynało bić... no i czuję cię... całym sobą, nawet nie musisz mnie dotykać. Sama twoja bliskość działa jak miliony impulsów elektrycznych.

Cóż to była za zaskakująca noc, pełna tylu nowych, dziwacznych informacji... Ledwie zdołałaś przyswoić jedną, a już pojawiała się kolejna.

— Możesz opuszczać to miejsce, prawda? — zapytałaś.

— Tak, ale robię to tylko pod osłoną nocy, żeby nikt mnie nie widział.

— Próbowałeś wrócić do domu?

— To nie takie proste... wynajmowałem pokój w domu takiej jednej starszej pani... Nie mogę tam wrócić w takim stanie... zeszłaby na zawał, gdyby mnie przez przypadek zobaczyła.

— Wydaje mi się, że przydałyby ci się nowe ubrania... Może w takim razie ja tam pójdę i coś ci przyniosę?

— Jesteś kochana, ale lepiej nie ryzykować. Zdążyłem się zorientować, że zgłosiła moje zaginięcie na policji – pisali o tym w gazecie tydzień czy dwa temu... trochę mi się mieszają dni... W każdym razie lepiej, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział, że masz ze mną coś wspólnego. Nie chcę, żebyś miała przeze mnie kłopoty.

— Czyli policja zajęła się twoim... twoją sprawą. — Nie chciałaś używać słowa „morderstwo”. Było zbyt dosadne. — Dobrze, na pewno złapią winnego...

Samuel czule pogłaskał cię po policzku. — Naprawdę sądzisz, że są w stanie?

— Myślę, że tak.

— A ja myślę, że nie. Minęły trzy tygodnie od mojej śmierci i nic. Śledzę na bieżąco doniesienia w gazetach. Wyciągam je oczywiście z okolicznych koszy na śmieci, ale zwykle są z poprzedniego dnia. Tak czy inaczej ślady się zatarły, jeśli jakieś były. No i najważniejsza rzecz... nie mogą znaleźć ciała. A wiadomo, bez ciała nie ma zbrodni. Pora pogodzić się z tym, że mój morderca pozostanie bezkarny.

— Może ja mogłabym coś zrobić? Może jednak pójdę do tej pani, u której mieszkałeś i powęszę trochę... Dobrze byłoby gdybyś powiedział mi w którym miejscu cię napadnięto...

— Doceniam twą chęć pomocy, ale naprawdę, (T/I) wolałbym, żebyś się do tego nie mieszała. Możesz się znaleźć w niebezpieczeństwie. — Samuel przycisnął cię jeszcze mocniej do siebie. — Nie marzniesz?

— Ani trochę, — odpowiedziałaś zgodnie z prawdą, moszcząc się wygodnie w jego ramionach. Oparłaś się przypadkowo o jego prawą nogę i zaraz przypomniało ci się, że to ta gnijąca. — O rety! Przepraszam, zabolało cię?

Uśmiechnął się, ale był to dość smutny uśmiech. — Nie, nic mnie już nie boli (T/I). Niestety gnicie postępuje. Dziwi mnie, że już teraz nie odrzuca cię moja bliskość, w przyszłości zapewne, nie zniesiesz mojego widoku... — Westchnął ciężko, przeczesując twe włosy. — Jednak cenię każdą sekundę, którą możemy spędzić razem.

Uzmysłowiłaś sobie, że nieumarły ma rację. Mimo, że jego egzystencja przeczyła prawom natury, jednej rzeczy nie dało się powstrzymać - rozkładu. Poczułaś zimny dreszcz na plecach, który nie był związany z tym, że Samuel trzymał cię w swym lodowatym uścisku. Zrozumiałaś, że możesz go stracić i to całkiem niedługo... Ile trwa pełny rozkład ciała? Jak długo będzie w stanie poruszać się i mówić? Czy w pewnym momencie rzeczywiście nie zacznie cię odstręczać? Wspomniałaś widok gnijącej nogi i zadrżałaś.

— Samuelu...

— Sam, mów mi Sam, proszę.

— Dobrze więc: Sam, musi być jakiś sposób, żeby to powstrzymać...

Jego chłodne palce dotknęły twojego policzka. — Możemy pomartwić się tym, kiedy indziej? — Zamruczał zbliżając twarz do twojej twarzy.

Znowu zawładnęła tobą przemożna chęć pocałowania go. Jedynie kiwnęłaś głową w odpowiedzi uśmiechając się błogo. Tak niewiele było ci w tej chwili trzeba do szczęścia...

***

Następnego ranka krzątałaś się po kuchni, podśpiewując radośnie. Czułaś się tak lekko, tak dobrze...

Poprzedniej nocy siedzieliście z Samem do późna, przeciągając waszą sesję obściskiwania się, dopóki nie wygasło ognisko. Sam zdecydował, że pora byś wróciła do domu, jeśli nie chcesz się zaziębić. Odprowadził cię nawet. Szliście najciemniejszymi ulicami, by zatrzymać się pod twoim domem i czule pożegnać. Zastanawiałaś się nawet czy go nie zaprosić, ale nim zdążyłaś podjąć decyzję, zniknął w ciemnościach.

Nie zmartwiło cię to jednak. Dziś znowu byliście umówieni na wieczór.

Ponieważ był weekend i miałaś wolne, postanowiłaś wybadać sprawę morderstwa swojego niezwykłego kochanka. Niestety nie znalazłaś w Internecie żadnych informacji poza tymi, które usłyszałaś od niego. Zaginięcie. Brak poszlak. Do tej pory nie znaleziono ciała.

Westchnęłaś ciężko i postanowiłaś zająć się drugim palącym problemem – gniciem. Przekopałaś wiele stron poświęconym chorobom związanym z obumieraniem komórek ciała. Naoglądałaś się nieprzyjemnych zdjęć i naczytałaś opisów przyprawiających o mdłości, ale w końcu dotarłaś do cennych informacji. Znalazłaś leki, dostępne niestety tylko na receptę, które, przynajmniej na jakiś czas mogłyby pomóc twojemu nowemu przyjacielowi.

Przeczytałaś też sporo o naturalnych sposobach leczenia. Okazało się, że w mieście oddalonym o niecałe trzydzieści kilometrów mieszka zielarka, która zajmuje się nieuleczalnymi chorobami. Zapisałaś sobie jej adres. A nuż będzie mogła jakoś pomóc...

W końcu uznałaś, że na dziś wystarczy poszukiwań w sieci i ruszyłaś do sklepu po zakupy. Kupiłaś zestaw nowych ubrań dla Sama, a także kilka świeżych bandaży i środki odkażające, które może choć na chwilę powstrzymają gnicie, do czasu aż uda ci się zdobyć lepsze lekarstwo. Weszłaś też do sklepu ze sprzętem turystycznym i kupiłaś namiot, śpiwór, gruby wełniany koc i kilka lampek na baterie. Nie mogłaś myśleć o tym, że Sam nie ma gdzie się ukryć przed deszczem. Jeśli rozstawi namiot w lesie za cmentarzem, nikt nie powinien go niepokoić. W końcu, sam cmentarz znajdował się poza miastem i mało kto, bez wyraźnej przyczyny się tam zapuszczał. _Dlatego tam morderca ukrył jego zwłoki..._ , pomyślałaś i zadrżałaś. _Wiedział, że jest małe prawdopodobieństwo, iż ktoś się na nie natknie..._

***

Tego wieczoru podjechałaś na cmentarz samochodem, miałaś zbyt wiele bagaży, nie dałabyś rady nieść ich całą drogę.

Sam czekał na ciebie przy bramie w cieniu wielkiego dębu. Cmentarz, jak zawsze był pusty.

Nieumarły chwycił cię w objęcia i przytuli mocno, jakbyście nie widzieli się co najmniej od miesiąca.

— Tęskniłem — mruknął ci do ucha, łaskocząc twą szyję swym chłodnym oddechem. Również byś go objęła, ale przeszkadzały ci w tym torby, którymi byłaś objuczona jak wielbłąd.

— Po co to wszystko? — zapytał, odsuwając się i biorąc od ciebie pakunki.

— Żebyś nie musiał chować się po krzakach. — Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego szeroko. Przez myśl przebiegło ci, że może bardziej stosownym gestem byłoby zaproponować mu zamieszkanie u ciebie na jakiś czas, jednak uznałaś, że jest za wcześnie na taką propozycję.

Sam zajrzał do największej z toreb. — Namiot? Rety, (T/I) ..., to naprawdę nie było konieczne... Chyba, że planujesz zostać tu ze mną na całą noc. — Wyszczerzył zęby w łobuzerskim uśmiechu.

— Kto wie? — Odparłaś, puszczając mu oczko. — Chodź, spróbujemy go rozbić.

Przemaszerowaliście przez cichy i spokojny cmentarz, w stronę miejsca, gdzie poprzedniego wieczoru Sam rozpalił ognisko. Potem weszliście w las, jednak niezbyt głęboko.

— Może tutaj? — Wskazałaś na wolną przestrzeń między rozłożystymi drzewami.

— Chyba tak, tu powinno być dobrze.

Sam położył torby na ziemi i zaczął wypakowywać części namiotu. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, ze względu na wasze niewielkie doświadczenie i niemrawe ruchy precyzyjne Sama, ale w końcu udało wam się go rozstawić zgodnie z instrukcją. Stanęłaś kilka kroków dalej, podziwiając wasze dzieło, wyglądające doprawdy zachęcająco w ciepłym świetle lampek. Jednak Sam nie dał ci zbyt długo podziwiać tego widoku. Otoczył cię ramionami i zaczął całować.

— Zasłużyliśmy chyba na nagrodę, — powiedział po chwili, pozwalając ci zaczerpnąć oddechu.

— Chyba tak, ale może wejdziemy do środka. Mam jeszcze kilka drobiazgów dla ciebie.

Namiot nie był duży, ale dość wygodny dla dwóch osób, nawet Sam, mimo swego wzrostu mógł w nim wygodnie usiąść. Wypakowałaś śpiwór i koc i rozłożyłaś na podłodze. Usiedliście na nich, ale nim zdołałaś zabrać się do wypakowywania kolejnych rzeczy, znowu znalazłaś się w objęciach Sama.

— Powinienem był sam o tym pomyśleć. — Westchnął, całując cię w szyję. Przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł przez całe twoje ciało, od czubka głowy, aż po palce u stóp.

— Już cię widzę, jak chodzisz sobie po sklepach w biały dzień i robisz zakupy. — Zachichotałaś. — Poczekaj, pokażę ci co jeszcze dla ciebie mam. — Odsunęłaś go lekko i sięgnęłaś po torbę z ubraniami, pokazując mu jej zawartość.

— Dziękuję (T/I), ale naprawdę nie trzeba było. — Mruknął Sam. Jednak widziałaś, że jest szczęśliwy, iż będzie mógł zmienić podarte spodnie i brudną koszulkę na nowe ubrania.

— Jeśli chcesz się przebrać już teraz mogę wyjść...

Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. — A nie chciałabyś mi pomóc?

— Sam... — upomniałaś go, zarumieniwszy się lekko. Nie uszło to jego uwadze.

— Dobrze, w takim razie przebiorę się później. Co tam jeszcze masz? — Jego wzrok znowu powędrował do torby.

— Nowe bandaże i lekarstwo sterylizujące... może choć na trochę powstrzyma, em... twoją przypadłość.

— Dziękuję, myślisz o wszystkim. — Dostrzegłaś w jego oczach powątpiewanie, ale był na tyle uprzejmy by nie wyrazić go na głos.

— Może... pomóc ci zmienić opatrunek? — zaproponowałaś ostrożnie.

Sam spochmurniał. — Nie. Nie chcę, żebyś to oglądała. — Jego słowa zabrzmiały ostro i niezbyt przyjemnie. Zrozumiałaś, że nie ma sensu ciągnąć dalej tego tematu. Starając się podtrzymać dobry nastrój, uśmiechnęłaś się szeroko i wyciągnęłaś ostatnie przedmioty z torby. Termos i dwa kubeczki. — W takim razie napijmy się czegoś na rozgrzewkę.

Na twarzy Sama znów zagościł uśmiech. — Cóż... już bardzo dawno niczego nie piłem.

Rozlałaś napój i podałaś mu jeden z parujących kubków. Powąchał zawartość, ale chyba tylko z przyzwyczajenia, przecież nie czuł zapachów... A może jednak...?

— Co to? — zapytał. — Wyczuwam zapach alkoholu.

Wytrzeszczyłaś na niego oczy. — A więc czujesz zapachy?

— Tak, posiadam wciąż cztery zmysły - słuch, wzrok, węch i dość szczątkowy smak. Tylko zmysłu dotyku jestem pozbawiony. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie licząc oczywiście twojego dotyku. Więc? Czego tam dolałaś? Chcesz mnie upić i wykorzystać? Niegrzecznie, moja panno.

— To herbata z miodem i rumem. Nie sądzę by taka ilość alkoholu była w stanie cię upić.

— Jeszcze zobaczymy. — Puścił do ciebie oczko i wypił kilka łyków.

Przez chwilę milcząco wpatrywałaś się w swój kubek, zastanawiając jak ubrać w słowa swoje pytanie.

— Skoro już mamy herbatkę — zaczęłaś powoli, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. — Może porozmawiamy... em... poważnie?

Pytająco uniósł brwi. Potraktowałaś to jako zachętę by kontynuować.

— No wiesz... myślałam, że zdradzisz mi coś więcej na temat swojego życia przed... śmiercią.

Twoje słowa zawisły między wami na długo pozostając bez odpowiedzi. Sam przypatrywał ci się uważnie.

— Chcesz bawić się w detektywa? — Bezbłędnie odczytał twoje zamiary.

— Sam, to nie tak... chcę tylko pomóc.

— Nie mieszaj się do tego, (T/I). — Jego głos znowu stał się ostry i nieprzyjemny. — I tak nie przywrócisz mi prawdziwego życia, a możesz sobie tylko zaszkodzić. Zostaw sprawy tak jak są.

— A co, jeśli zabił cię jakiś maniak? I dalej chodzi na wolności, może planuje kolejne morderstwo? Nie możemy do tego dopuścić.

Spojrzenie Sam stało się tak gniewne, że przez chwilę się bałaś, zaraz jednak oprzytomniałaś i dalej twardo obstawałaś przy swoim. — Pozwól mi choć odwiedzić okolicę, w której cię napadnięto...

— Nie! — Podniósł głos. — Nic ci nie powiem na ten temat i przestań drążyć.

— Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale...

— Trudne? — Parsknął śmiechem. — To nie jest dla mnie trudne, (T/I). Ja po prostu wypieram. Staram się w ogóle o tym nie myśleć, a ty bez przerwy mi przypominasz...

— W takim razie nie trzeba mi było pokazywać swojego grobu.

— Myślałem, że zrozumiesz...

— Rozumiem, że należy tę sprawę rozwikłać. Sprawiedliwości musi stać się zadość.

Znowu parsknął śmiechem. Byłaś coraz bardziej zdenerwowana jego ignorancją. Nawet nie zauważyłaś, że dłonie trzęsły ci się tak, że rozlałaś połowę herbaty.

— Nie istnieje coś takiego jak sprawiedliwość, (T/I). Nie jesteś już dzieckiem, powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. Nie kłóćmy się o to dłużej, proszę.

— Masz rację. — Warknęłaś wstając. Byłaś zbyt zirytowana, żeby dalej tak z nim siedzieć. — Lepiej wrócę już do domu.

— Co??! Nie- Nie to miałem na myśli. Zostań proszę.

Ale ty już byłaś na zewnątrz. Chłodny powiew wiatru uderzył cię w twarz, kiedy wylałaś resztkę herbaty na trawę, odrzuciłaś kubek i nie oglądając się za siebie ruszyłaś w stronę cmentarza. Sam wołał za tobą i wyraźnie słyszałaś, jak szamocze się z namiotem, nie mogąc z niego wydostać. Puściłaś się biegiem, żeby cię nie dogonił. Byłaś pewna, że kilka chwil w jego objęciach złagodziłoby twój upór i zgodziłabyś się na wszystko. Nawet na pozostawienie zagadki jego śmierci nierozwiązanej. Ale nie mogłaś tak... Ktokolwiek skrzywdził Samuela, zasłużył na karę. Poza tym, tak jak wspomniałaś, mógł zrobić to ponownie.

Pognałaś przez cmentarz, oglądając się za siebie, ale nie dostrzegłaś, żeby Sam cię gonił, więc zwolniłaś kroku. Przechodząc przez bramę przypomniałaś sobie wasze pierwsze spotkanie, które także skończyło się twoją ucieczką.

Westchnęłaś ciężko i zerknęłaś w stronę, gdzie zaparkowałaś auto. Serce podskoczyło ci do gardła, bo zobaczyłaś, że kręci się dookoła niego dwóch oprychów. Jeden z nich wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż i właśnie próbował z jego pomocą otworzyć drzwi od strony kierowcy.

Jakaś część ciebie chciała zawrócić, póki cię jeszcze nie zobaczyli i pobiec prosto w bezpieczne ramiona Sama. Ale twój upór nie pozwolił na taką reakcję. W swej głupocie uznałaś, że zdołasz przepędzić złodziei.

— Hej! Czego panowie tu szukają?! — wrzasnęłaś groźnie.

Oboje aż podskoczyli na dźwięk twojego głosu. Jednak zaraz spostrzegli, że jesteś sama i na ich twarzach zakwitły złowrogie uśmiechy.

— Ciebie, słonko. — Zarechotał ten, który dobierał się do drzwi.

— Wyskakuj z kasy! — warknął groźnie drugi. Zrobiłaś krok w tył, zrozumiawszy, że niewiele zdziałasz i najlepszym wyjściem będzie jednak się wycofać. Mężczyźni zbliżali się nieśpiesznie. Kolejne dwa kroki do tyłu i wpadłaś na kogoś.

Przez jedną cudowną chwilę myślałaś, że to Sam. Podniosłaś pełen nadziei wzrok i ku swemu zdumieniu ujrzałaś zupełnie obcego mężczyznę uśmiechającego się groźnie. Był to zapewne trzeci zbir, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłaś. Byłaś w pułapce.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (T/N) - twoje nazwisko

Zawsze uważałaś się za osobę potrafiącą zachować zimną krew w trudnej sytuacji. Udowodniłaś to sobie nie raz, nie dwa. Niestety, tym razem sparaliżował cię strach i nie wiedziałaś co zrobić. Czy próbować uciec, czy oddać wszystko co miałaś i błagać o litość, a może spróbować walczyć… Nie miałaś pojęcia jak zareagować, a kiedy stałaś otępiała, zastanawiając się nad tym, napastnicy zbliżali się do ciebie.

— Dawaj kasę, mała. — Sapnął ten, który stał za tobą, sięgając do kieszeni twojej bluzy. Automatycznie odskoczyłaś od niego, a twoja ręka sama wystrzeliła uderzając go prosto w nos. Jęknął i zaklął szpetnie, łapiąc się za niego. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziłaś, że cios był skuteczny, bo z nosa napastnika zaczęła niemal natychmiast sączyć się krew. Niestety, jeden z jego przyjaciół, ten który próbował otworzyć drzwi samochodu, chwycił cię mocno i przyłożył nóż do gardła.

— Ty wredna suko! — syknął. — Chcieliśmy po dobroci, ale skoro tak… zabawimy się inaczej.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nie byłaś w stanie dokładnie zrozumieć co się dzieje. Poczułaś, jak ostrze wbija się w twoją szyję. Znowu zamarłaś, sądząc, że za chwilę umrzesz, a wtedy zgasły okoliczne latarnie.

— Co do chuja?!

— Nic nie widać!

— Kurwa, Lolek, poświeć no!

Ktoś włączył latarkę w telefonie, a w jej rażącym świetle zamajaczyła przerażająca twarz Samuela. Telefon upadł na ziemię, rozbijając się i ponownie pogrążając was w ciemnościach.

— Chryste! Co to było?! — wrzasnął jeden z twoich oprawców. Nie musieli długo czekać na odpowiedź. Ten, który cię trzymał sapnął głośno. Poczułaś, jak rozluźnia chwyt, więc wyrwałaś mu się i uciekłaś w stronę samochodu. Za sobą słyszałaś jedynie upiornie brzmiące krzyki. Nie odwróciłaś się. I tak w ciemności niewiele byś zobaczyła. Otworzyłaś auto i wskoczyłaś do niego zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odpaliłaś silnik i włączyłaś światła. W tej samej chwili coś uderzyło w maskę.

— WPUŚĆ MNIE! — wrzeszczał jeden ze zbirów. Całą twarz miał we krwi. — WPUŚĆ MNIE, DZIWKO!

Nacisnęłaś pedał gazu, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli nie odejdzie rozjedziesz go. Poskutkowało. Odskoczył i chwiejąc się pobiegł w kierunku miasta.

W świetle reflektorów zobaczyłaś dwa ciała leżące na środku jezdni w bordowych kałużach krwi. Zamknęłaś oczy, nie chcąc na to patrzeć i spróbowałaś uspokoić oddech.

Coś uderzyło w szybę. Podskoczyłaś z wrzaskiem, ale ku swej uldze ujrzałaś twarz Sama.

— (T/I), wpuścisz mnie…? — powiedział cicho, ale usłyszałaś wyraźnie każde słowo. Szlochając, odblokowałaś drzwi.

— Już dobrze… — uspokajający głos nieumarłego zadziałał na ciebie od razu. — Jesteś bezpieczna, (T/I). — Nagle znalazłaś się w jego ramionach, łkając jak dziecko. — Przepraszam, to moja wina. — Szeptał, wsuwając się na miejsce kierowcy i gasząc silnik. Przylgnęłaś do niego drżąc na całym ciele. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że zostałaś zaatakowana. Zdawałaś sobie sprawę, że Sam właśnie zabił dwóch ze zbirów z twojego powodu. To były niepotrzebne śmierci, ale jeszcze bardziej niepotrzebne było puszczenie wolno trzeciego.

— Nie płacz już, (T/I). Nic ci nie grozi…

— Sam… — załkałaś żałośnie, wtulając się w chłodną pierś nieumarłego. — Ale on cię widział! I właśnie uciekł!

***

Sam polecił ci zostać w samochodzie, a on poszedł sprzątnąć dopiero co rozłożony obóz. Uznał, że nie może być żadnych twoich śladów na miejscu zbrodni, ponieważ policja, kiedy się tu pojawi, a pojawi się na pewno, może trafić na namiot, gdzie będą twoje odciski palców. Chciałaś pomóc, ale nie zgodził się, uznawszy, że składanie wszystkiego potrwa zdecydowanie krócej niż rozkładanie. I miał rację. Wrócił do ciebie po piętnastu minutach z całym sprzętem, który wrzucił do bagażnika i kazał ci natychmiast wracać do domu.

— Jedź ze mną, — poprosiłaś tak błagalnym tonem, że aż sama siebie zaskoczyłaś.

— Muszę najpierw tu posprzątać. — Wskazał ręką na martwe ciała zbirów. — Spróbuję ułożyć ich tak, żeby wyglądało, że walczyli ze sobą. Jedź już, jak skończę, przyjdę do ciebie.

— Obiecujesz?

— Obiecuję, (T/I). — Pocałował cię w czoło i zamknął drzwi samochodu. — Jedź już.

Posłuchałaś go. Nieumarłemu łatwiej będzie wywinąć się od odpowiedzialności niż tobie. Nie mniej jednak martwiło cię, że jeden ze zbirów przeżył i teraz nie wiadomo komu rozpowiada o tym, że pod miejskim cmentarzem zaatakowało go zombie.

Pojechałaś okrężną drogą, tylko po to by uniknąć ewentualnego patrolu policji. Na szczęście nie spotkałaś żadnego i spokojnie wróciłaś do domu.

Wprowadziłaś samochód do garażu i zmyłaś z niego wszelkie ślady krwi. Zaraz potem poszłaś nalać sobie rumu. Właśnie w tym momencie ktoś zapukał w okno od strony salonu. Popędziłaś otworzyć, bo doskonale wiedziałaś kto to może być.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytałaś, przytulając Sama, gdy niezgrabnie przeszedł przez parapet i wylądował na podłodze.

— Tak. Wszystko dobrze. Przyjechała policja i przeszukują teren. Był z nimi ten, który mi uciekł… Chyba sądzą, że cała trójka była naćpana i mieli zwidy, przez co sami siebie zaczęli atakować. Umówmy się, kto uwierzy w zombie? — Sam odsunął cię lekko od siebie i wstał z podłogi, spoglądając na ciebie niepewnie. — Myślałem, że nie będziesz chciała mnie już znać, po tym co zrobiłem… — Zdenerwowany zaczął maszerować po pokoju, a jego cień tańczył niespokojnie na ścianach. — Jestem jak prawdziwe zombie, zaczynam zabijać, choć wcale nie muszę…

— Zrobiłeś to w mojej obronie… — spróbowałaś go pocieszyć, obejmując od tyłu i zmuszając, żeby się zatrzymał.

— Tak, jednak jestem teraz dużo silniejszy niż żywi, dałbym sobie radę bez pozbawiania ich życia, jednak… ta furia, która mną zawładnęła, gdy ujrzałem, jak grożą ci nożem. Strach w twoich oczach… Nie chcę już nigdy więcej go oglądać. — Odwrócił się i przytulił cię mocno do swej piersi. — Zupełnie straciłem nad sobą panowanie.

— Gdybym nie uciekła od ciebie może nikomu nic by się nie stało, — westchnęłaś.

— To też moja wina. Źle cię potraktowałem. Nie dziwię się, że uciekłaś. Zasłużyłem jeszcze na kopniaka w tyłek.

Spojrzałaś mu w twarz z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. — Czy to oznacza, że jednak zmieniłeś zdanie i podzielisz się ze mną informacjami o swojej śmierci?

Odgarnął ci niesforny kosmyk włosów z twarzy, uśmiechając się w ten cudowny, zdejmujący wszystkie troski z twego serca sposób. — To oznacza, (T/I), że już nigdy więcej nie zamierzam ci się sprzeciwiać. — Jego sine usta pokonały dzielące was centymetry i twoje cierpienia, przez które przeszłaś tego wieczoru zostały nagrodzone namiętnym pocałunkiem. Wpiłaś się w niego tak łapczywie, jakby w każdej chwili mógł zniknąć albo coś miało wam przerwać.

— S-spokojnie… — wybełkotał, chichocząc. Ale ty nie miałaś ochoty być spokojna. Naparłaś na niego mocno i popchnęłaś w stronę fotela. Kiedy na nim wylądował wspięłaś się na jego kolana i nie przestając go całować zaczęłaś rozpinać jego kurtkę. Poczułaś, jak jego ciało tężeje w odpowiedzi na twoje działania. Odsunął cię bardzo delikatnie, acz stanowczo.

— (T/I)…, co robisz? — zapytał, spoglądając na ciebie niepewnie.

— No chyba to oczywiste, że się do ciebie dobieram. — Zaśmiałaś się, wracając do rozbierania go.

— Nie sądzę… czekaj, (T/I) przestań… nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepszy pomysł. Jestem trupem, zapomniałaś? To może nie być bezpieczne dla twojego zdrowia…

Zatrzymałaś się na chwilę, spoglądając na niego pytająco.

— Rozkładam się, jakby nie patrzeć… Mogę okazać się… toksyczny…

— Bez przerwy się całujemy i jakoś nadal żyję. — Przypomniałaś mu. Zamyślił się głęboko na dłuższą chwilę i w końcu powiedział:

— Może masz rację… Jednak nalegam na zachowanie środków ostrożności… Nie brałem normalnej kąpieli prawie od miesiąca, zwykle opłukuje się w rzece… No i może powinienem dodać do kąpieli tego środka dezynfekującego, który mi kupiłaś… Muszę też zmienić opatrunek… I prezerwatywa…

— Rany! I cały romantyzm diabli wzięli. — Prychnęłaś, opadając na jego pierś.

— Wybacz… nie takiego kochanka sobie wymarzyłaś… — Przeczesał palcami twoje włosy.

— Nie, nie takiego. — Odsunęłaś się, opierając dłonie o jego piersi i z powagą pokręciłaś głową. — Muszę przyznać, że przerosłeś moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. — Tym razem uśmiechnęłaś się ciepło na widok błysku w oczach Sama. Chwycił twoją twarz w dłonie i ponownie ucałował. Jego zimny dotyk z każdą chwilą podobał ci się bardziej, a także coraz bardziej cię podniecał.

— To co, może ty weźmiesz kąpiel, a ja pójdę po prezerwatywy? — zamruczałaś, gotowa zgodzić się na wszystko, byle tylko zaspokoić żądze.

— Nie ma mowy. Nie pozwolę ci się nigdzie szwendać po nocy. — Nie chciałaś tak szybko dać za wygraną.

— Okej, to obejdziemy się jednak bez prezerwatywy…

— (T/I), czy ty nie jesteś zmęczona? Przeżyłaś naprawdę spory stres.

— Twoja obecność mnie bardzo pobudza, — zamruczałaś, delikatnie poruszając biodrami. Sam sapnął zaskoczony tym ruchem. Sama byłaś zaskoczona swoją śmiałością, ale nie zamierzałaś przestać.

— Może to objawy szoku? No ale, skoro moja obecność działa tak stymulująco, to lepiej sobie pójdę. Nie mogę odbierać ci godzin zasłużonego odpoczynku.

Nagle spoważniałaś. — Sam… wiesz, że teraz musisz tu ze mną zostać. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

— Nie martw się (T/I), nic mi nie grozi…

— Sam! Proszę… będę się bardzo martwiła… Jeśli ktokolwiek dowie się o tobie… o twojej przypadłości… Możesz być w niebezpieczeństwie. Lepiej żebyś w najbliższym czasie nie zbliżał się do cmentarza i został u mnie.

— Nie chcę ci się naprzykrzać…

— Naprzykrzać? Ale ja bardzo chciałabym cię gościć. Nie daj się prosić i zostań, na początek choć na tydzień, a potem zobaczymy co dalej… — Uśmiechnęłaś się błagalnie, robiąc słodkie oczka.

— Och, no dobrze, niech będzie. Zostanę na kilka dni, ale tylko jeśli dziś pójdziesz już grzecznie spać, a seks zostawimy na inny dzień?

— No dobrze, niech ci będzie. — Zgodziłaś się, znowu wtulając w jego pierś. Zmęczenie rzeczywiście zaczynało dawać o sobie znać.

Sam chwycił koc wiszący na oparciu fotela i otulił cię nim.

— Dziękuję, — szepnęłaś.

Nieumarły przeczesał ci włosy i przez chwilę milcząco rozglądał się po pokoju, po czym oznajmił: — Bardzo przyjemny ten twój domek.

Zaśmiałaś się cicho — Poczekaj aż zobaczysz sypialnię.

***

Następnego ranka obudził cię dźwięk budzika stojącego na szafce nocnej. Byłaś w swoim wygodnym łóżku i przez chwilę myślałaś, że udało ci się jednak dobrać do Sama. Jednak zauważywszy, że wciąż masz na sobie ubranie z poprzedniego dnia, domyśliłaś się, że Sam jedynie przyniósł cię tu, gdy usnęłaś.

Wstałaś szybko i przeszłaś się po domu w poszukiwaniu swego gościa. Już w przedpokoju poczułaś apetyczne zapachy dolatujące z kuchni.

— Sam? — zajrzałaś do środka i zobaczyłaś jak nieumarły krząta się przygotowując śniadanie.

— Dzień dobry, jak się spało? — Przywitał cię promiennym uśmiechem. Miał na sobie nowe ubrania, które mu kupiłaś i wyglądał w nich świetnie. Koszula w czarno-czerwoną kratę sprawiała, że jego blada skóra nie wydawała się taka blada, a jasne dżinsy seksownie opinały jego szczupłe i długie do samego nieba nogi oraz zgrabny tył. Miał mokre włosy, co pozwalało sądzić, że niedawno brał prysznic. Zastanawiałaś się, czy zdążylibyście zaszaleć przed twoim wyjściem do pracy.

Podszedł do ciebie i otoczywszy ramionami spróbował pocałować na powitanie. Wymknęłaś się szybko z jego uścisku. — Poczekaj aż umyję zęby! — Popędziłaś do łazienki, odprowadzana jego ciężkim westchnieniem.

— Kto myje zęby przed śniadaniem?

— Ten kto chce zaliczyć namiętną sesję całowania. — Odpowiedziałaś i szybko dokonałaś porannej toalety.

Wyszłaś z łazienki świeża, pachnąca i ubrana w czyste ciuchy. Wróciwszy do kuchni od razu rzuciłaś się na Samuela, który, zaskoczony, ledwie utrzymał równowagę. 

— (T/I)... — jęknął. — Jajecznica wystygnie...

Zamruczałaś jedynie w odpowiedzi, przyssana do jego szyi, niczym pijawka. Nieumarły jęknął powtórnie, odchylając głowę do tyłu, tym samym ułatwiając ci dostęp do swojej szyi.

— Grzeczny chłopiec. — Pochwaliłaś go i kontynuowałaś pieszczotę.

W końcu jednak uznałaś, że jeśli chcesz nie spóźnić się tego dnia do pracy, musisz się opanować. Powoli i z wielką niechęcią odsunęłaś się od Sama. Jego mina wyrażała ten sam żal, który ty odczuwałaś.

— Muszę iść do pracy... — mruknęłaś dość zbolałym tonem, siadając za stołem, gdzie już czekał talerz z parującą jajecznicą.

— Racja, tak..., kiedy wrócisz to sobie odbijemy. — Przytaknął, zajmując miejsce naprzeciw.

Przez chwilę jadłaś w milczeniu, przyglądając się uważnie jak nalewa wam obojgu herbaty do filiżanek. W końcu zdecydowałaś się wrócić do palącego tematu.

— To jak? Powiesz, gdzie mieszkałeś?

Skrzywił się. — Mam lepszy pomysł. Zaprowadzę cię tam, a także w to miejsce, gdzie mnie zaatakowano.

— Boisz się mnie puścić samą? — Popatrzyłaś na niego sceptycznie.

— Trochę tak, — przyznał.

— Niepotrzebnie…, poza tym wolałabym, żebyś na razie nie wychodził z domu. A nuż trafimy na tego oprycha, który ściągnął wczoraj policję na cmentarz i jeszcze cię rozpozna.

— Ciebie też może rozpoznać. — Przypomniał mi Sam. — Ciebie albo twój samochód.

— Ja przynajmniej nie rzucam się w oczy z powodu trupiej karnacji.

Samuel przewrócił oczami i upił kilka łyków herbaty.

— Porozmawiamy o tym, gdy wrócisz do domu, dobrze?

— Sam... — mruknęłaś ostrzegawczo. — Nie zbywaj mnie.

— Nie zbywam. Przecież obiecałem. Czekam tylko na dogodny moment.

— Niech będzie, nie mam teraz dość czasu by się z tobą kłócić. — Powiedziałaś, wstając i odstawiając pusty talerz do zlewu. — Wolę zrobić coś innego. — Podeszłaś do niego, odgarnęłaś mu z czoła mokrą grzywkę i pocałowałaś go na pożegnanie. — Dziękuję za pyszne śniadanko. Nie musisz sprzątać, kiedy wrócę wszystko ogarnę. Do zobaczenia za kilka godzin. — Dałaś mu jeszcze jednego całusa i szybkim krokiem wyszłaś z kuchni, obawiając się, że gdybyś zamarudziła jeszcze chwilę, mogłabyś znowu znaleźć się pod wpływem jego cudownego uśmiechu, a to skończyłoby się pewnie dniem wolnym na żądanie. Tak przecież nie można…

Postanowiłaś nie kusić losu i tego dnia jechać do pracy taksówką. Pogoda nie sprzyjała spacerom, zanosiło się na deszcz, poza tym nie uśmiechało ci się dreptać prawie pięciu kilometrów piechotą, zwłaszcza, że miałaś jedynie pół godziny na dotarcie do celu.

W pracy, jak to w pracy, musiałaś zająć się obowiązkami i nie miałaś zbyt wiele czasu na rozmyślanie o czymkolwiek innym. Chociaż były momenty, w których łapałaś się na tym, że twoje myśli kierują się w stronę domu i siedzącego w nim samotnie Samuela. Zastanawiałaś się co robi i jak się czuje w twoich skromnych progach. Wspomniałaś jak wspaniale wyglądał tego ranka i uśmiechnęłaś się wyobrażając sobie, jak tego wieczoru będziesz z niego zrzucać ubrania.

— (T/I)…, wszystko okej? — Z cudownej fantazji wyrwał cię głos koleżanki. Dopiero po chwili zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że zamarłaś z kubkiem kawy wpół drogi do ust i z rozanielonym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Jasne, już wracam do pracy.

Pośpiesznie wróciłaś do swoich zajęć. Zwykle chętnie rozmawiałaś z współpracownikami podczas przerwy na kawę. Takie niezobowiązujące pogawędki zawsze poprawiały ci humor. Niestety dziś nie miałaś do nich głowy i rzuciłaś się z powrotem w wir zadań do wykonania. Kiedy wreszcie zegar pokazał godzinę twojego wyjścia z pracy, niemal wyfrunęłaś z niej jak na skrzydłach.

Wyszedłszy na ulicę, przekonałaś się, że zaczęło padać, nie przejmując się tym jednak rozejrzałaś się za taksówką. Nie było widać żadnej w okolicy, sięgnęłaś więc po telefon by ją wezwać. Z nagła przestałaś moknąć, choć deszcz wciąż padał. Ba, zaczął przybierać na sile.

— Przepraszam, zechce się pani udać ze mną na małą przechadzkę? — zagadnął cię ktoś, kogo głosu zupełnie nie spodziewałaś się usłyszeć na środku tłocznej ulicy. Ów ktoś trzymał nad tobą swoją parasol, dlatego przestało na ciebie padać. Był bardzo wysoki, szczupły i miał zniewalający uśmiech.

— Sam! Co ty tutaj robisz?! — Jęknęłaś przerażona, ale zaraz spostrzegłaś, że chłopak dobrze się zakamuflował.

Miał na sobie ciemne okulary, zasłaniające jego wyblakłe oczy, twarz pokrył podkładem, zapewne twoim, dodał mu on trochę koloru. Miał na sobie kurkę, którą mu kupiłaś, z głębokim kapturem zasłaniającym pół twarzy, a na ręce włożył rękawiczki do pracy w ogrodzie. Największe jakie można było znaleźć w twoim domu. Zostały po ogrodniku, którego kiedyś zatrudniałaś.

— Wyglądasz dość zabawnie. — Zaśmiałaś się, przytulając do jego piersi.

— Nie chciałem wzbudzać sensacji.

— Doprawdy? — Spojrzałaś wymownie na rękawiczki.

— Dość żartów. Myślałem, że ucieszysz się, że po ciebie przyszedłem.

— Bardzo się cieszę. Ale skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie pracuję?

— W przedpokoju miałaś jedną wizytówkę, właśnie z tym adresem. Pomyślałem, że zaryzykuję.

— To naprawdę słodkie z twojej strony. — Westchnęłaś i pociągnęłaś go za kołnierz. Schylił się, a ty mogłaś go wreszcie pocałować. Mimo, że minęło dopiero kilka godzin od waszego ostatniego pocałunku, już zdążyłaś się stęsknić za towarzyszącymi mu uczuciami. Wreszcie mogłaś się im swobodnie poddać.

— To co? Do domu? — zamruczałaś cicho.

— Sądziłem, że chciałaś zobaczyć, gdzie mieszkałem, ale skoro tak…

— Nie! — Przerwałaś mu szybko, nie spodziewając się, że może już teraz chcieć zabrać cię w strony przywodzące na myśl przykre wspomnienia. — Chcę zobaczyć, proszę.

Słodki uśmiech zakwitł na jego twarzy. — No dobrze, zatem zapraszam. — Szarmancko podał ci ramię, a ty przyjęłaś je i powoli ruszyliście w dół mokrej ulicy.

Sądziłaś, że Sam w ciemnych okularach podczas deszczu i rękawicach do pracy w ogrodzie będzie ściągał na siebie zdumione spojrzenia przechodniów. Jednak myliłaś się. Nikt nie zwracał na was szczególnej uwagi. Wyglądało na to, że potrzeba czegoś więcej by zadziwić mieszkańców twojego miasta.

— Domek pani Salomei, u której wynajmowałem pokój, znajduje się niedaleko stąd. Ale jeszcze bliżej jest miejsce, gdzie mnie zaatakowano. — Sam poprowadził cię bocznymi uliczkami w stronę dzielnicy cieszącej się złą sławą, w której nigdy dotąd nie byłaś. — Uznałem, że lepiej przyjść tutaj w ciągu dnia.

Spojrzałaś najpierw na stosy śmieci na ulicach, potem na oberwańców, bezdomnych i podejrzanych typków kręcących się dookoła, aż w końcu na niego, zastanawiając się co też mógł robić w takim miejscu.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie, mówiłem ci już, że wracałem z meczu. Stadion znajduje się dwie ulice dalej.

— Trzeba było wziąć taksówkę, — powiedziałaś bez zastanowienia, wtulając się mocniej w jego ramię na widok grupy wyrostków w czarnych skórach zmierzających w waszym kierunku.

— Myślisz, że sobie tego nie wyrzucam od miesiąca? — jęknął. — Chodź, tutaj nie powinno się zbyt długo stać bez ruchu. — Pociągnął cię w stronę skrzyżowania. — Miejsce, w którym dostałem w głowę jest tuż za rogiem.

— Tutaj. — Sam zatrzymał się, ledwie skręciliście w sąsiednią ulicę. Była równie brudna jak ta z której właśnie wyszliście. — Pamiętam, że dotarłem do tego miejsca, a potem… potem strasznie zabolała mnie głowa… i puf, umarłem… Tak myślę… Ale może tylko straciłem przytomność, a potem mnie udusili, utopili, czy co… Och… Przepraszam, (T/I)… — Spostrzegł twoją zasmuconą minę. — Wiesz, ja się już tym nie przejmuję. Okazało się, że po śmierci jestem o wiele szczęśliwszy niż za życia. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko i musnął palcem koniuszek twojego nosa. Także się uśmiechnęłaś w odpowiedzi, choć nadal trochę smutno. Nie mogłaś znieść myśli o tym, że ktoś tak bardzo go skrzywdził. Cieszyło cię, że chłopak nie pamięta nic poza uderzeniem w głowę. Nie mniej bardzo chciałaś poznać sprawców i zająć się nimi osobiście. Wzięłaś głęboki wdech i włączyłaś logiczne myślenie.

— Nie widziałeś nikogo? Może ktoś stał w cieniu budynku albo przy ulicy?

Samuel pokręcił głową.

— A może ktoś zrzucił na ciebie coś z okna?

Oboje spojrzeliście w górę. Budynek, obok którego staliście był opuszczony, ale nie oznaczało to, że ktoś nie mógł się tam zakraść.

— Wiesz… jak tak dobrze się zastanowię, to wydaje mi się, że cios padł raczej od strony ulicy… Chyba ktoś musiał tu stać, albo może… Hej! Teraz sobie przypominam, że mijałem samochód! Może to z niego ktoś wysiadł i mi przydzwonił.

— To bardzo prawdopodobne. Pomyśl, czy ktoś siedział w tym samochodzie?

Samuel przygryzł wargę. — Nie… nie pamiętam, nie zwróciłem uwagi.

— A może zapamiętałeś co to był za samochód?

Nieumarły zamknął oczy. Widać było, że usilnie stara się sobie przypomnieć szczegóły ostatniej nocy jego życia.

— Czerwony… tak to był czerwony albo bordowy Mercedes… Chyba…

— Hm… interesujące. — Potarłaś brodę w zamyśleniu. — Jaki bandyta jeździ Mercedesem?

— Taki, który czerpie duże zyski ze swej profesji. — Zaśmiał się Sam, obejmując cię znowu ramieniem. — Słodko wyglądasz z tą miną, pani Holmes.

Odsunęłaś lekko jego rękę, nie chcąc by jego bliskość znowu zmąciła ci umysł. — Nie czas na czułości, próbujemy rozwikłać tajemnicę twojego morderstwa.

— Może ty, mnie już dawno przestało zależeć. — Przyciągnął cię ponownie do siebie i łapczywie pocałował. Przez jedną krótką chwilę próbowałaś się opierać, zaraz jednak roztopiłaś się w jego ramionach i pozwoliłaś by pogłębił pocałunek. Nie minęło kilka sekund a już zapomniałaś co miałaś zrobić, po co tu przyszliście i gdzie mieliście iść dalej. Właściwie to na chwilę zapomniałaś nawet jak się nazywasz.

— Co to, do kurwy nędzy ma znaczyć?! — Prychnął ktoś, tuż obok was. — Za gżenie się na naszym rewirze trzeba słono zapłacić!

Odskoczyłaś od Sama jak oparzona i ujrzałaś grupkę w czarnych skórach, którą spostrzegłaś już wcześniej, otaczającą was z każdej strony.

— Szlag, — syknęłaś pod nosem. Mimo powagi sytuacji, nie bałaś się. Nie kiedy Sam był obok. Jednak martwiło cię to ilu z nich wyjdzie cało z konfrontacji, jeśli do niej dojdzie.

— Co tam mruczysz, ciziu? — zapytał dryblas stojący najbliżej was.

— Słuchajcie, nie szukamy kłopotów, wy zapewne też ich nie szukacie. — Odezwał się Sam, przez cały czas otaczał cię jednym ramieniem, drugą ręką trzymał parasol nad waszymi głowami. — Zatem udajmy, że nie było tego spotkania i my pójdziemy w swoją stronę, a wy w swoją.

Otaczająca was piątka mężczyzn, a właściwie jeszcze chłopców, popatrzyła po sobie i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Sam westchnął ciężko. — Czego więc chcecie?

— Kasy i biżuterii oczywiście, idioto! — Warknął ten najbliższy. Najwidoczniej on był przywódcą bandy. — No i może jeszcze zabawimy się z twoją lalą, tylko najpierw niech się trochę rozbierze z tych wszystkich ciuchów. Zobaczymy, czy jest warta zachodu.

Widziałaś jak Sam zaciska zęby na jego ostatnie słowa, jednak dostrzegłaś także, że próbuje się kontrolować.

Spojrzał na ciebie. Nie widziałaś jego oczu za ciemnymi okularami, ale byłaś pewna, że emanują spokojem, tak jak jego głos. — Poczekaj kochanie, to nie potrwa długo. I przepraszam, ale będziesz musiała troszkę zmoknąć… — Po tych słowach sprawnie złożył parasolkę i nim którykolwiek z bandziorów w skórach zdążył zareagować, już dwóch z nich oberwało po głowie i padło bez zmysłów na ziemię. — Kto następny? — zapytał rozbawiony nieumarły. Trzeci z chłopców rzucił się na niego, ale chwilę potem dołączył do poprzedników na chodniku. Pozostali nie byli przekonani czy warto podejmować ryzyko. Puścili się biegiem wzdłuż ulicy.

— To było zbyt łatwe. — Sam pokręcił głową, ponownie rozkładając parasol i chroniąc cię pod nią od deszczu. — Nic ci nie jest?

— Wszystko ok. — Zmierzwiłaś włosy, które przez tę chwilę walki, zdążyły porządnie zmoknąć. — Powiem ci, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Wydajesz się taki niezgrabny, ale podczas walki w ogóle ci to nie przeszkadza.

— Wydaję ci się niezgrabny?! — Jęknął płaczliwie Sam.

— Ale uważam, że to urocze! — Spróbowałaś naprawić swój błąd. Wspięłaś się na palce i pocałowałaś go w policzek. — Urzeka mnie twoja nieporadność.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz. — Sam znowu się uśmiechnął. — Wiesz, bardzo pomaga mi to, że jestem teraz taki silny… Myślę, że ma to związek ze stężeniem pośmiertnym… Wiesz, jak mocno zmarłym zaciskają się mięśnie. Stąd niezgrabność, ale i o wiele więcej siły niż za życia. Poza tym był czas, gdy trenowałem sztuki walki i sporo pamiętam… Wyćwiczone latami ruchy przychodzą o wiele łatwiej niż spontaniczne czynności, zwłaszcza prace precyzyjne. Żałuj, że nie widziałaś jak dziś wybijałem jajka do twojej jajecznicy.

Zaśmiałaś się wyobrażając to sobie, ale szybko spoważniałaś rzucając spojrzenie na leżących u waszych stóp bandytów. — Wiesz, może chodźmy stąd. Nie chciałabym być tutaj, gdy oni odzyskają przytomność.

— Racja. Ruszamy.

— A może to oni cię napadli? — zagadnęłaś, gdy opuściliście już szemraną dzielnicę.

— Może… choć mam wrażenie, że oni działają w grupie, a ten kto mnie zaatakował musiał być sam. Nie przeoczyłbym tylu ludzi. Poza tym, czy zadaliby sobie trud, żeby wywozić moje ciało do lasu i zakopywać? Pewnie po prostu zostawiliby mnie na ulicy, tak jak my teraz ich.

— Chyba masz rację. To musiał być ktoś, komu zależało żebyś zniknął… Jakieś pomysły?

Samuel pokręcił głową. — Ani jednego. Mówiłem ci, że nie miałem wrogów. Nawet przyjaciół miałem niewielu. O, właśnie wchodzimy na ulicę, przy której mieszkałem. To dom pani Salomei. — Wskazał na żółty, jednopiętrowy budynek stojący pięć posesji dalej.

— Nie podejdziemy bliżej?

Pokręcił głową. — Nic z tego. Nie zamierzam przyprawić o zawał biednej pani S.

— To może chociaż ja?

— Po co ci to?

— Pogadam z nią. Może się czegoś dowiem. I zabiorę kilka twoich rzeczy. Czego najbardziej potrzebujesz?

***

Zapukałaś do drzwi, zastanawiając się czy odegrać załamaną zakochaną, czy daleką kuzynkę. W końcu uznałaś, że kobiecie łatwiej będzie się otworzyć przed kimś z jej własnego miasteczka. No i mogło się okazać, że zna cię z widzenia.

Drzwi wreszcie się uchyliły i ujrzałaś w nich pomarszczoną twarz drobnej staruszki.

— Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc? — zapytała.

— Dzień dobry, nazywam się (T/I) (T/N), jestem… byłam… przyjaciółką Samuela… — westchnęłaś ciężko. — Mogłabym zająć pani chwilę.

— Oczywiście, dziecko. Zapraszam.

Zauważyłaś, że kobietę ucieszyły odwiedziny. Pewnie nieczęsto miała gości, a odkąd zniknął Sam została zupełnie sama.

Zaprowadziła cię do kuchni i zrobiła wam herbaty.

— Co cię sprowadza? — zapytała, stawiając przed tobą parującą filiżankę i siadając naprzeciwko. — Czy wiadomo coś o nim?

Pokręciłaś głową, czując palące wyrzuty sumienia z powodu kłamstwa. — Nadal nic. Pomyślałam…, że może pani mi coś powie. Coś co mogłoby naprowadzić policję na jakiś trop.

— Kochanie, nic nie wiem… Naprawdę. Powiedziałam już wszystko policji. Pewnego wieczoru Sam po prostu nie wrócił do domu… Myślałam, że został na noc u jakieś… dziewczyny — spojrzała na ciebie przepraszająco. — Albo u kolegi. Choć nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzało. Zawsze na noc wracał… Chyba nie miał tu jeszcze tylu dobrych znajomych by imprezować z nimi po nocach, niedawno się tu sprowadził, no ale ty pewnie to wszystko wiesz i to lepiej niż ja… W każdym razie, kiedy nie pojawił się przez kolejne dwa dni, uznałam, że coś musiało się stać…

— Rozumiem…

— Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz, jak masz na imię, skarbie?

— (T/I).

— Sam nigdy nie wspominał o żadnej (T/I), ale był skryty… chyba nigdy nie wspominał o żadnej dziewczynie, jak się nad tym zastanowię… Chociaż nie raz próbowałam go wypytać. — Zaśmiała się smutno. — Jak typowa starsza pani, jestem bardzo wścibska. Skąd się właściwie znacie z Samem?

Byłaś gotowa na to pytanie. — Poznaliśmy się w pracy. — Ale nie byłaś przygotowana na jej reakcję.

— O! Więc też pracujesz w pizzerii?

Nie miałaś pojęcia, gdzie pracował Sam. Nie zapytałaś go o to, a on chyba nie uznał tego za wartościową informację. Musiałaś zrobić unik.

— Nie… byłam gościem, a Sam akurat mnie obsługiwał.

— Rozumiem… Niezbyt romantyczna sceneria, ale widzę, że jednak zaiskrzyło.

Wspomniałaś wasze pierwsze spotkanie na cmentarzu, jak nie byłaś w stanie mu się oprzeć, jak przyciągał cię do siebie mimo strachu i jak pozwoliłaś mu się pocałować, choć zamieniliście ledwie kilka słów. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po twoim ciele, a na twarzy zagościł szeroki, rozmarzony uśmiech.

Śmiech pani Salomei wyrwał cię ze słodkiego snu na jawie. — Nic nie mów, kochana. Wszystko zrozumiałam!

Zarumieniłaś się, zawstydzona i wybąkałaś nieśmiałe „przepraszam”, ale kobieta jedynie machnęła ręką.

— Doskonale znam ten stan… Sama przechodziłam przez to wielokrotnie. Samuel może i był niepozornym chłopcem, ale sądzę, że i on potrafił nieźle zawrócić w głowie dziewczynie, jeśli chciał.

— Oj tak… — przyznałaś, znowu się uśmiechając.

Pani Salomea zamilkła na chwilę, upijając kilka łyków swojej herbatki. — Najgorsze, że nie wiem co robić… — Westchnęła. — Minął miesiąc, odkąd zaginął… Zapłacił mi z góry za wynajem do końca roku, ale potem… nie mogę w nieskończoność trzymać jego rzeczy i czekać aż wróci. Muszę z czegoś żyć…

Zaśmiałaś się w duchu, bo oto nadarzała się świetna sposobność by bez uciekania się do podstępu zabrać od niej rzeczy Sama.

— Mogę pomóc. Mam duży dom i mieszkam sama. Mogę przechować część rzeczy, jeśli pani chce. Oczyścimy pokój i będzie pani mogła poszukać innego najemcy, a jeśli Sam wróci, no cóż… Zamieszka ze mną na jakiś czas.

Kobieta przyjrzała ci się uważnie.

— Może… może rzeczywiście skorzystam z twojej pomocy, słonko. Za tydzień przywiozą mi kilka nowych mebli i wywiozą stare. Spakuje rzeczy Sama i poproszę, żeby ci je podwieźli, jeśli zostawisz mi adres.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Oczywiście adres i telefon chętnie pani zostawię, ale po rzeczy mogę podjechać choćby i jutro swoim samochodem. I mogę pani pomóc w pakowaniu… — Westchnęłaś ciężko, niby to z tęsknoty za Samem. Właściwie to nawet nie było udawane, dwadzieścia minut rozłąki i już było ci tęskno do niego. — Chciałabym, żeby tu był…

Kobieta poklepała cię po dłoni. — Bądźmy dobrej myśli… Może wróci… Może nic mu nie jest i po prostu postanowił wyjechać na jakiś czas.

Uśmiechnęłaś się pobłażliwie. Pani Salomea chyba sama nie wierzyła w to co mówi. Dopiłaś herbatę do końca, umówiłaś na jutro i pożegnałaś się z nią grzecznie.

Wyszedłszy z domu, rozłożyłaś parasol i rozejrzałaś się za Samuelem. Dostrzegłaś zakapturzony cień przemykający od strony kuchennego okna przez trawnik na tył domu. Po chwili cień wyłonił się z sąsiedniej posesji. Podeszłaś do niego, odrobinę rozbawiona, ale też odrobinę zła.

— Podsłuchiwałeś? — pokręciłaś głową z dezaprobatą, osłaniając go parasolem od deszczu.

— Tylko troszkę… I powiem ci, że wzruszył mnie twój występ.

Wzniosłaś oczy ku niebu i chwyciwszy go pod ramię, pociągnęłaś w stronę, z której przyszliście. — Przynajmniej nie muszę ci streszczać naszej rozmowy. Jutro będziesz miał wszystkie swoje rzeczy.

— Dziękuję, super to rozegrałaś. Ale o jedno jestem zły na panią Salomeę. — Kontynuował Sam. — Wydała ci, gdzie pracowałem.

— Nie rozumiem o co tu być złym? Ja powinnam być zła… Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić, byłabym bardziej wiarygodna.

— I tak świetnie sobie poradziłaś. A mnie po prostu było wstyd, że miałem taką beznadziejną robotę.

— Beznadziejną? Czy ty nie przesadzasz?

— Nie… w porównaniu z tobą… Jestem… byłem nikim. Nawet gdybyśmy się spotkali, nie zwróciłabyś na mnie uwagi. Nie twoja liga.

Prychnęłaś głośno, zdenerwowana jego słowami. — Chyba zaczyna ci gnić mózg, skoro wygadujesz takie głupstwa.

Sam wyszczerzył zęby. — Całkiem możliwe.

Zatrzymałaś się, bo ta wymiana zdań przypomniała ci o problemie jeszcze ważniejszym niż morderstwo. O gniciu.

Spojrzałaś na niego poważnie.

— Sam… to nie jest śmieszne. Musimy coś z tym zrobić i to jak najszybciej.

— Odkaziłem się dziś już trzy razy. — Samuel uniósł dłonie w poddańczym geście.

— Nie mówię o samym odkażaniu. Mam na myśli prawdziwe leki. Trzeba zdobyć receptę albo… znaleźć inny sposób.

Zaniepokojony Samuel uniósł brwi. — Jaki?

Popatrzyłaś na niego twardo. Byłaś gotowa na wszystko by mu pomóc. Naprawdę na wszystko. Nawet na złamanie prawa. Odpowiedziałaś więc hardo.

— Kradzież.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSTRZEŻENIE: Ten rozdział zawiera w większości sceny erotyczne i poza kilkoma drobiazgami na temat funkcjonowania organizmu Sama, nie wnosi wiele do całej historii. Zatem, kto nie ma ochoty na zombie-erotykę, może go spokojnie pominąć ;)

Zaczynało zmierzchać, gdy wracaliście do domu taksówką. Taksówkarz spoglądał podejrzliwie na Sama, który nie ściągnął okularów ani kaptura wsiadając do auta, ale wyglądało na to, że zapomniał o wszystkim na widok sporego napiwku, który mu wręczyłaś wysiadając przed domem.

Sam stanął na ganku i spojrzał na ciebie niepewnie. — Eee… wiesz…, czy byłoby to bardzo niegrzeczne, gdybym poprosił, żebyś tutaj chwilkę poczekała?

Wytrzeszczyłaś na niego oczy. — Czemu?

— Zaufaj mi, to potrwa góra pięć minut. Wytrzymasz?

— Em… no dobrze.

Samuel otworzył drzwi i zniknął we wnętrzu domu. Byłaś zmęczona i chciałaś już tylko usiąść razem z nim przed kominkiem i odpocząć. Westchnęłaś, spojrzałaś na zegarek i zaczęłaś odliczanie. Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie po trzech minutach.

— Zapraszam. — Powiedział Sam, wpuszczając cię do środka. Szarmancko pomógł ci zdjąć kurtkę przeciwdeszczową, dopiero wtedy zauważyłaś, że ma na sobie najlepszą koszulę, którą mu kupiłaś. Czarną, obcisłą… przez dłuższą chwilę zapatrzyłaś się na mięśnie rysujące się pod materiałem. Sam wydawał się chudy jak patyk, tymczasem okazało się, że mimo bardzo szczupłej budowy ciała miał wcale nieźle wyrzeźbione mięśnie. _To pewnie zasługa tych sztuk walki…_ , pomyślałaś. Prawie zaczęłaś się ślinić patrząc tak na niego.

— (T/I)? Wszystko w porządku? — Zapytał, spoglądając na ciebie rozbawiony.

— Tak… po prostu wyglądasz bardzo ponętnie. — Odparłaś.

— Dziękuję.

Ściągnęłaś buty a wtedy zaoferował ci ramię. — Pani pozwoli?

— Oczywiście.

Poprowadził cię do salonu. Kiedy stanęliście w progu aż zaniemówiłaś. Na kominku już wesoło trzaskał ogień, stół jadalny nakryty był do kolacji dla dwojga. Wszędzie paliły się świece, zalewając pokój ciepłą rozedrganą poświatą, a cała podłoga pokryta była płatkami herbacianych róż.

— Sam… — jęknęłaś tylko, zbyt zauroczona by wyrazić swój zachwyt słowami.

— Wszystko później, posprzątam, obiecuję.

Szturchnęłaś go lekko, ale zaraz potem przytuliłaś mocno. — Kiedy zdążyłeś to wszystko przygotować?

— Już wcześniej oczywiście, teraz tylko rozpaliłem w kominku, zapaliłem świece i podgrzewam kolację. Dlatego pozwól, że na chwilę cię opuszczę. Rozsiądź się wygodnie. — Zniknął w kuchni, a ty ściągnęłaś skarpety i boso przeszłaś po dywanie z płatków kwiatów. Były takie delikatne i było ich tak dużo. W pokoju unosił się ich słodki zapach. Nie mogąc się oprzeć położyłaś się na podłodze i zaczęłaś tarzać w płatkach jak w śniegu.

— Przyjemnie? — zachichotał Sam, wracając do salonu z dwoma talerzami parującego spaghetti z sosem pomidorowym.

— Bardzo! Sam, jak ty mnie rozpieszczasz, — westchnęłaś, wstając i siadając za stołem.

— Staram się jakoś wynagrodzić ci to, że siedzę ci na głowie.

Wydęłaś usta. — Twoje siedzenie mi na głowie jest nagrodą samą w sobie.

— Nie mniej, chciałbym uprzyjemnić ci mój pobyt w twoim domu.

— Możesz robić co chcesz, nie będę narzekać. — Posłałaś mu czuły uśmiech ponad stołem.

— I to mi się podoba. A teraz spróbuj i powiedz, czy ci smakuje.

Spróbowałaś. — Pyszne…, ale Sam… tak być nie może… Musisz przestać tak dobrze gotować, bo będę chciała, żebyś robił to stale.

— Stale gotować dla ciebie? Bardzo chętnie. Może jednak okażę się pożyteczny.

Pokręciłaś głową. Najwyraźniej nie dało mu się przemówić do rozumu, ale nie zamierzałaś narzekać.

— A co z winem? — Spojrzałaś na niego pytająco.

— Nie bardzo wiedziałem, czy mogę…

— Sam… mówiłam ci, żebyś czuł się jak u siebie.

— Okej, w takim razie daj mi jeszcze dwie minuty. — Pokuśtykał do kuchni i wrócił z butelką wina oraz dwoma kieliszkami.

— Jak to świadczy o mnie, jako gospodyni, że nie zadbałam o kolację i ty musiałeś się tym zająć? — powiedziałaś, gdy nalewał ci alkoholu do kieliszka.

— Po pierwsze, ja nie muszę jeść ani pić, więc nie powinnaś się mną przejmować w ogóle w tej kwestii…

— Nie musisz, ale lubisz!

— Po drugie… — Kontynuował z naciskiem. — Siedziałem cały dzień w domu. Umarłbym z nudów nic nie robiąc, więc to była dla mnie po prostu rozrywka.

— Chyba nie siedziałeś całego dnia w domu… — Chwyciłaś jeden z płatków róży i pomachałaś nim znacząco. — W moim ogrodzie takie nie rosną.

Uśmiechnął się — Kiedyś zabiorę cię tam, gdzie je znajduję.

— Obiecujesz? — wzniosłaś kieliszek.

— Obiecuję. — Sam delikatnie stuknął swoim kieliszkiem o twój i oboje upiliście kilka łyków wina.

— Mmm… tego mi było trzeba, — westchnęłaś, poddając się uczuciu rozluźnienia, które zaczynało cię ogarniać.

— Dwie napaści w ciągu doby… — Sam pokręcił głową. — Widać przyciągasz kłopoty.

Przewróciłaś oczami — I kto to mówi? O ile mi wiadomo, to nie mnie zamordowano, gdy wracałam z meczu.

Sam wyszczerzył zęby. — Czyli wychodzi na to, że to ja przynoszę ci pecha? Jestem jak ten Jonasz?

Przechyliłaś głowę spoglądając na niego z uczuciem. — Takiego Jonasza, to każda dziewczyna by chciała.

— Śmiem wątpić. — Sam znowu upił odrobinę wina.

— A tak nawiasem, odnośnie napaści, zapomniałam cię o coś zapytać.

— Zamieniam się w słuch. — Przestał jeść i popatrzył na ciebie wyczekująco.

— Powiedz, jak to było z tymi latarniami wczoraj na cmentarzu? Ty je jakoś wyłączyłeś? Czy to był zupełny przypadek?

Nieumarły zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę. — Widzisz… jakby ci to wyjaśnić… sam do końca tego nie rozumiem, ale zauważyłem, że potrafię w pewien sposób oddziaływać na urządzenia elektryczne. Tylko jeśli tego chce oczywiście, inaczej już nic w twoim domu by nie działało. Wystarczy, że się skupię i potrafię siłą woli przepalić wszystkie obwody w danym urządzeniu.

Wstałaś i chwyciłaś elektryczny zegarek stojący na gzymsie kominka. — Zaprezentuj proszę. 

— Nie jesteś mam nadzieję zżyta z tym zegarkiem? Bo nie wiem, czy da się go naprawić.

— Śmiało. Nie będę po nim płakać.

Sam utkwił spojrzenie w urządzeniu, które postawiłaś na stole. Nie minęła sekunda a podświetlany ekran zaświecił się jaśniej, by po chwili zupełnie zgasnąć z głośnym sykiem.

— Rety… — pokręciłaś głową i w niedowierzaniu chwyciłaś zegarek, próbując go włączyć, ale nie udało się. Poczułaś lekki swąd spalenizny. — Jesteś jak jakiś superbohater teraz. Nie rozumiem czemu zombie cieszą się taką złą sławą…

— Może jestem jedynym zombie w swoim rodzaju. — Sam wyszczerzył zęby i wrócił do jedzenia.

— Możliwe… — odłożyłaś zegarek i także znowu zaczęłaś jeść, co chwila popatrując na niego. W świetle świec i z twarzą lekko pokrytą podkładem wyglądał niemal jak każdy żywy. Gdyby nie oczy i blade dłonie, nikt by nie powiedział, że to nieumarły. Żałowałaś, że nigdy nie widziałaś go za życia. Że nie było okazji by się przekonać jaki kolor miały jego oczy (obstawiałaś, że były niebieskie, wpatrywałaś się w nie już wystarczająco długo, by zauważyć, że mlecznobiały kolor, wokół źrenicy jest jakby bardziej błękitny), czy rumienił się czasami albo jak pachniał. Nie przeszkadzał ci jego obecny ziemisty zapach… ostatecznie nieumarły mógł pachnieć o wiele gorzej, jednak żałowałaś, że pewne drobiazgi już na zawsze pozostaną dla ciebie tajemnicą.

Nie mniej, nie mogłaś oderwać od niego wzroku… Był taki piękny. Mimowolnie musnęłaś jego leżącą na stole dłoń opuszkami palców. Sam zaraz odwrócił ją i uścisnął twe palce delikatnie, spoglądając ci głęboko w oczy. Poczułaś jakbyś zanurzała się w oceanie o świcie, kiedy grzywy fal przybierają mlecznobiały odcień…

— (T/I)…? — Sam ścisnął mocniej twoją dłoń, przywołując cię do porządku.

— Przepraszam, rozmarzyłam się. — Przyznałaś szczerze, kończąc swoją porcję spaghetti i popijając winem.

Samuel zachichotał wesoło. Także już skończył jeść i mimo pozornej wesołości dostrzegłaś, że jest lekko poddenerwowany.

— Coś się stało? — zagadnęłaś.

— Nie — odparł, zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. — Skończyłaś już? W takim razie posprzątam talerze.

— Pomogę ci!

— Nie, nie, nie! Dla ciebie mam przygotowaną inną rozrywkę. — Chwycił cię za rękę i poprowadził wzdłuż korytarza, do łazienki. Na widok tego co przygotował, opadła ci szczęka. Pomieszczenie pełne było palących się świec i płatów róż, które unosiły się nawet w wypełnionej wodą i pianą wannie. Ze stojącej na szafce wieży płynęła powolna, romantyczna muzyka, a w powietrzu unosił się kojący zmysły zapach olejku różanego.

— Dam ci chwilę prywatności, ale niedługo tu wrócę z deserem, — oznajmił chcąc wyjść z łazienki. Złapałaś go za koszulę i przyciągnęłaś do siebie.

— Sądziłam, że to ty jesteś deserem.

— Ehem..., jeśli będziesz chciała, to oczywiście mogę być, ale zanim… przygotowałem coś jeszcze.

— Dobrze… — Uznałaś, że możesz się uzbroić w jeszcze odrobinę cierpliwości. — Tylko pośpiesz się.

Sam kiwnął głową i opuścił łazienkę, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi, a ty zrzuciłaś z siebie ubrania i zanurzyłaś się w cieplutkiej wodzie. To było bardzo przyjemne doświadczenie. Przymknęłaś oczy i spokojnie czekałaś. Po chwili rozległo się ciche pukanie.

— (T/I), mogę wejść?

— Oczywiście.

Nieumarły wkroczył do łazienki ze stołkiem w jednej ręce i tacą z przyciągającą oko zawartością w drugiej. Postawił stołek obok wanny, a na nim umieścił tacę. Była na niej butelka wina, które zaczęliście, kieliszki oraz talerz z truskawkami w czekoladzie. 

— Truskawki o tej porze? — Byłaś bardzo zaskoczona.

— Znalazłem je w zamrażarce. — Sam wzruszył ramionami. Usiadłaś prosto i oparłszy się o brzeg wanny sięgnęłaś po jeden z owoców. Sam nerwowo odwrócił wzrok, ale piany było tyle, że i tak niewiele by zobaczył. Zresztą, chyba właśnie do tego zmierzał ten wieczór… żebyście się nawzajem zobaczyli nago. Uśmiechnęłaś się szeroko do swoich myśli i ugryzłaś kawałek truskawki. W połączeniu z czekoladą smakowała cudownie. Nawet nie pamiętałaś, że mroziłaś truskawki w tym roku… może zostały jeszcze z zeszłego. W każdym razie były wspaniałe. Z rozpędu zjadłaś trzy, a w tym czasie Samuel, przysiadłszy na brzegu wanny, nalał wam wina.

— Sam… sądziłam, że do mnie dołączysz?

Nieumarły zagryzł wargę. — Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz, (T/I)?

— Jasne, że tak. Wskakuj i nie przejmuj się niczym… — Nagle coś przyszło ci do głowy. Coś co bardzo cię zmartwiło. — No chyba… Sam, a może ty nie chcesz?

Samuel spojrzał na ciebie z zaskoczeniem. — Skąd ten pomysł?

— Jesteś taki oporny…

— Hamuje mnie jedynie troska o ciebie i twoje zdrowie… Gdyby nie to… — błysnął zębami. — Nie potrzebowałbym żadnej zachęty i już wczoraj byłabyś moja.

— W takim razie… — wymownie wskazałaś na miejsce obok siebie, upijając kilka łyków wina. Uśmiech Sama stał się szerszy i jeszcze bardziej zniewalający, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej coś małego. Położył to na stołku obok tacy, dopiero wtedy dostrzegłaś, że to prezerwatywa.

— Och, daj spokój… przecież chyba nie możesz… no wiesz, mnie zapłodnić?

— Moje ciało nie produkuje już spermy, jednak prezerwatywa ma cię chronić nie przed ciążą, a przed chorobami. — Sięgnął do guzików swej koszuli i zaczął je rozpinać powoli, bardzo powoli. Wyglądał nieziemsko seksownie, jego oczy błyszczały w świetle świec, tak samo jak upiornie blada skóra, której coraz więcej odsłaniał. Wreszcie zrzucił z siebie koszulę, a ty znowu dostałaś ślinotoku na widok jego obnażonego torsu. To było wręcz nieprawdopodobne, żeby zombie było takie atrakcyjne.

Teraz przyszła kolej na spodnie, ze ściąganiem których Sam również się nie śpieszył. Gdy wreszcie opadły na podłogę, mogłaś w pełnej krasie podziwiać jego długaśne nogi. Opatrunek na prawej trzymał się świetnie, widać było, że Sam musiał go przed chwilą zmienić. Starałaś się nie poddawać smutnym myślom, ale widząc wodoodporny bandaż otaczający jego łydkę mimowolnie zaczęłaś znowu się martwić gniciem. Przez chwilowe skupienie myśli na tym problemie, przegapiłaś moment, w którym Sam ściągnął majtki. Dopiero, gdy wylądowały na twojej głowie ocknęłaś się.

— No nie, ja się tak staram zrobić elegancki striptiz, a ty odlatujesz gdzieś myślami… To chyba znaczy, że cię nudzę…? — Stał na środku łazienki, z rękoma opartymi na biodrach, nagusieńki jak w dniu narodzin… no może poza bandażem na nodze. Wyglądał jak rzeźba… najpiękniejsza rzeźba jaką kiedykolwiek widziałaś. Miał idealną figurę, przynajmniej według ciebie. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że jest za szczupły, ktoś inny, że za wysoki, a jeszcze inny, że ma nieproporcjonalnie dużego… No, ale to akurat nie zaliczało się do wad. W każdym razie dla ciebie Sam był bardziej niż idealny.

Mogłabyś tak patrzeć na niego godzinami. Nawet nie zadałaś sobie trudu by ściągnąć majtki ze swojej głowy. Gapiłaś się jak urzeczona z otwartymi ustami.

— (T/I)? Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, najwyraźniej zaniepokojony.

— Sam… — sapnęłaś. — Jesteś taki piękny… Jesteś… jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do wanny. Wreszcie oprzytomniałaś na tyle by zrzucić z głowy jego majtki.

— Wejdź tu wreszcie, — powiedziałaś błagalnie, chwytając go za rękę i ciągnąc do wody.

— No już, już. — Przełożył prawą nogę przez brzeg wanny i wgramolił się do środka. Usiadł naprzeciwko ciebie. Był zupełnie nagi i był tak blisko, że czułaś się oszołomiona. Podciągnęłaś nogi pod brodę, żeby zrobić mu miejsce, ale jego długaśne kończyny nie były tak łatwe do opanowania. W końcu znalazłaś się między jego kolanami, bo tak było najwygodniej. Nie miałaś absolutnie nic przeciwko.

— Chyba muszę kupić większą wannę. — Posumowałaś.

— Dlaczego? Tak jest chyba przyjemniej, prawda? — Otoczył cię ramieniem i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej siebie. Tak blisko, że poczułaś na swoim udzie jego męskość.

Aż westchnęłaś z zachwytu. — Chyba masz rację… Tak jest zdecydowanie lepiej. — Przyjrzałaś się uważnie jego rozanielonej twarzy. — Może zmyjemy ten makijaż? Wolę cię w naturalnej wersji, — zaśmiałaś się, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego torsie, od brzucha po szyję. Musnęłaś linię żuchwy znacząco. Sam aż przymknął oczy z rozkoszy.

— Mam się tym zająć? — zapytałaś.

— Tak, proszę.

Sięgnęłaś po delikatny żel myjący do twarzy i rozsmarowałaś go na policzkach nieumarłego. Wmasowałaś w skórę, zmysłowymi, okrężnymi ruchami. Musiałaś unieść się na kolanach, by mieć wygodny dostęp do jego twarzy. Sam aż mruczał z zachwytu. Poczułaś jego dłonie obejmujące cię w talii i chłodne palce błądzące delikatnie w okolicach lędźwi. Trudno było ci się skupić na czymkolwiek w takim momencie.

Sięgnęłaś po główkę prysznica, starając się skupić jeszcze choć przez chwilę i opłukałaś jego twarz ciepłą wodą. To była odpowiedź na chłód jego ciała. Ciepła woda idealnie go maskowała, przez co nie marzłaś ani trochę.

Odłożyłaś główkę prysznica i spojrzałaś na jego oblicze, wreszcie blade, takie jak zobaczyłaś je po raz pierwszy.

Sam otworzył oczy i parsknął na ciebie wodą.

— Hej! — Zachichotałaś, ale twój śmiech zamarł, bo nieumarły wybrał ten moment by cię pocałować. W jednej chwili całkowicie roztopiłaś się w jego ramionach. Przycisnął cię do siebie, a ty usadowiłaś się wygodnie na jego podołku. Tym razem poczułaś jego męskość napierającą na twoje krocze i jęknęłaś cicho prosto w usta Sama. Nie przestawał cię całować. Wprost przeciwnie, pogłębił pocałunek, a jego dłonie wodziły po twoich plecach przyprawiając cię o rozkoszne dreszcze i nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że były zimne.

— Sam… — sapnęłaś, czując jak jedna z jego rąk wędruje po twoim brzuchu. Jego usta płynnie zsunęły się z twoich, poprzesz podbródek, na szyję. — Och… Sam… — wręcz pisnęłaś z rozkoszy. Odchyliłaś się, by ułatwić mu dostęp, a wtedy lodowate usta zjechały jeszcze niżej, na dekolt. Wędrująca po twoim brzuchu dłoń przesunęła się do góry i chłodne opuszki palców musnęły twą lewą pierś. Sam chwycił ją delikatnie w swą wielką dłoń i musnął sutek kciukiem. Było to sensacyjne doznanie. Jęknąwszy wygięłaś się w łuk, podtrzymywana jego ramieniem.

Nieumarły przestał całować twój dekolt, podniósł głowę i spojrzał ci prosto w oczy zachwycony stanem, do którego cię doprowadził w tak krótkim czasie.

— Dobrze ci? — zapytał, ponownie całując cię w usta. Wybełkotałaś coś niezrozumiałego, na co zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi i zacisnął dłoń odrobinę mocniej na twojej piersi. Znowu wygięłaś plecy w łuk, a potem nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, poczułaś jego chłodne wargi i język w miejscu, które przed chwilą pieściła jego dłoń. Dosłownie czułaś jak po twoim ciele rozchodzą się impulsy elektryczne od lewego sutka, po czubek głowy i palce stóp.

— Sam… — wydyszałaś, obejmując jego szyję i wplatając palce we włosy. — Sam…

Nieumarły wprawnie zajął się drugą piersią, wciąż przytrzymując cię jedną ręką, a drugą wodząc po twoim ciele, dotykając brzucha, ud, pośladków. Jęknęłaś głośno, gdy jej palce zacisnęły się na twoim tyłku, by zaraz potem znowu przejechać po udzie i zakończyć wędrówkę między tymi nogami.

Mimowolnie podskoczyłaś, gdy poczułaś jego dotyk w tym miejscu. Tak długo kazał ci na to czekać… Jego palce były bardzo powściągliwe, co potęgowało twoje zniecierpliwienie. Wreszcie delikatny masaż przeszedł w bardziej zdecydowane ruchy, a całe twoje ciało aż zadrżało.

Sam uniósł głowę znad twych piersi i ponownie pocałował cię w usta, zabierając dłoń spomiędzy twoich ud i przyciskając cię do siebie z powrotem tak, byś twoje krocze miało kontakt z jego penisem, który, sądząc po tym co poczułaś, był już całkowicie gotów do akcji.

— O rany… — westchnęłaś z niedowierzaniem.

— Powoli (T/I), nigdzie nam się nie śpieszy, — mruknął cichutko Sam, sięgając po prezerwatywę. Miał kłopot z rozerwaniem opakowania, więc odebrałaś mu ją, zniecierpliwiona i rozerwałaś folię zębami.

Chichocząc, Sam ponownie przejął ją od ciebie i zaczął niesprawnie zakładać pod wodą.

— Może z tym też ci pomóc? — zapytałaś.

— Aleś ty niecierpliwa — mruknął, ale udało mu się dokończyć zakładanie prezerwatywy samemu.

— A w ogóle to skąd ją masz?

— Prezerwatywę? Kupiłem idąc po ciebie do pracy.

— Spryciarz, — pochwaliłaś go, ponownie moszcząc się wygodnie na jego podołku.

Sam oparł dłonie na twoich biodrach i pozwolił ci działać. Delikatnie poruszyłaś się, dopasowując kąt i powoli, wykonując delikatne ruchy biodrami i pomagając sobie dłonią, pozwoliłaś by Sam wszedł w ciebie niemal do końca, za pierwszym podejściem

Był ogromny, czułaś, jak cię rozpiera, ale było to bardzo przyjemne uczucie. Sam nie poruszał się na razie, dając ci czas na przyzwyczajenie się do jego rozmiaru, poza tym, w tej pozycji i tak większość pracy biodrami należała do ciebie i bardzo cię to cieszyło. Otoczyły cię jego silne ramiona, przyjemnie chłodne i dające poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

— Sam… — Chyba po raz setny tego wieczora wypowiedziałaś jego imię i zaczęłaś nieznacznie poruszać biodrami.

— (T/I)…, — jęknął Sam, przytulając cię mocniej. Spojrzałaś mu w oczy, które wręcz płonęły pożądaniem. Zapewne tak samo jak twoje. Zwiększyłaś częstotliwość ruchów, dając się ponieść namiętności i wreszcie ignorując wszelkie bariery, jakie cię jeszcze hamowały. Ciało Sama było zimne, ale jednocześnie parzyło twoją skórę. Jego dotyk dosłownie zostawiał ślady, chciałaś go jeszcze, więcej, intensywniej. Agresywnie wpiłaś się w jego usta i całowałaś jak szalona, zupełnie zatracając się w rozkoszy płynącej z jego maksymalnej bliskości. Jeszcze nigdy nie było ci tak dobrze z nikim i kiedy oboje doszliście, dysząc ciężko i całując się wściekle, wiedziałaś, że przed wami jeszcze długa noc.

***

Przez jakiś czas leżeliście w wannie. Nie mogłaś przestać go pieścić. A to całowałaś po szyi, a to znowu głaskałaś pierś, albo delikatnie wodziłaś dłonią wzdłuż jego członka, sprawiając, że jego mięśnie brzucha twardniały jak kamień.

Z jego strony było podobnie. Całował każdy skrawek twojego ciała, który akurat mu się nawinął. W końcu jednak oboje uznaliście, że należałoby dojeść truskawki i skończyć wino. Poza tym woda w wannie zrobiła się chłodna więc uznaliście, że najwyższy czas przenieść się do sypialni,

Sam wyskoczył z wody jako pierwszy. Niedbale wytarł się ręcznikiem po czym chwycił twój szlafrok i gdy tylko wstałaś, uprzednio wyjąwszy korek z wanny, otulił cię nim bardzo dokładnie.

— Teraz będzie trudniej… Nic nie będzie cię chronić od zimna. — Oznajmił, wycierając ci plecy.

— Doszłam dziś do wniosku, że to szczęście, że jesteś taki chłodny… Gdybyś jeszcze miał normalną temperaturę, to chyba spłonęłabym żywcem kochając się z tobą.

Przewrócił oczami, ale w kącikach jego ust zatańczył delikatny uśmiech. Kiedy wreszcie uznał, że jesteś już sucha, rzekł — Chodź, posiedzimy jeszcze przy kominku i coś zjemy przed drugą turą.

Skwapliwie się zgodziłaś i naciągnąwszy na siebie dresowe spodnie oraz gruby sweter rozsiadłaś się na dywanie przed kominkiem, podsycając ogień, podczas gdy Sam poszedł zmienić opatrunek i przyniósł do salonu truskawki oraz wino. Nie kłopotał się tym by założyć coś na siebie. W końcu i tak nie odczuwał zimna, a tobie bardzo odpowiadały takie widoki. Wychyliłaś prawie cały kieliszek nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od gry światła z ognia na kominku, na jego piersi i mięśniach brzucha.

— Oczy mam tutaj, (T/I), — upomniał cię, wskazując na swe wyblakłe tęczówki.

— Przepraszam… — zarumieniłaś się. Nie chciałaś, żeby pomyślał, że lecisz tylko na jego seksowny wygląd. — Ale naprawdę ciężko się oprzeć. — Pogłaskałaś go po brzuchu, a on rozciągnął się na dywanie, jak przerośnięty kocur poddając pieszczocie.

Wzięłaś ostatnią truskawkę z talerza i nakarmiłaś go, jakby naprawdę był twoim nowym zwierzaczkiem.

— Twoje ciało nie produkuje spermy. Okej, widziałam na własne oczy, ale co z sokami trawiennymi?

— Cóż… mam wrażenie, że teraz są zdecydowanie mocniejsze niż za życia, bo cokolwiek zjem, że tak powiem, ginie w żołądku. Dlatego obawiam się o ciebie, o twoje bliskie stosunki ze mną… Moje ciało mnie samego zaskakuje, nie chciałbym, żeby przez jakąś moją jeszcze nie odkrytą właściwość stała ci się krzywda.

— Na razie nic mi nie jest… Gdybym miała zacząć się rozpuszczać, chyba już by się to stało. — Znowu pogłaskałaś jego nieziemskie mięśnie brzucha.

Ponieważ dywan był dość miękki, uznałaś, że łóżko nie musi być jedynym miejscem, w którym mielibyście kontynuować zabawę. Przysunęłaś się bliżej, nie przestając go głaskać i pochyliłaś się by pocałować go w szyję. Stopniowo zaczęłaś schodzić niżej, na klatkę piersiową, brzuch i już byłaś tak blisko celu, gdy Sam cię powstrzymał.

— Hola, hola… — chwycił cię za ramiona i mimo, że spróbowałaś się oprzeć, rozłożył na łopatki. To, że był tak silny, w tej chwili okazało się irytujące. — Pani pozwoli, że ja się panią zajmę.

— A co, jeśli nie pozwoli? — Pokazałaś mu język.

— Nie przyjmuję dziś odmowy, — powiedział ostrożnie, ale jednak uniósł brwi pytająco.

— Rany, Sam, tylko się z tobą droczę. Wiesz przecież, że pozwolę ci zrobić ze sobą co tylko zechcesz.

Wyszczerzył się i szybkimi, acz niezbyt zgrabnymi ruchami ściągnął z ciebie ubranie. Nagle, bardzo ci się spodobało, że to on jest na górze, podniecenie znowu zaczęło obejmować twe ciało w posiadanie.

Sam pocałował cię delikatnie, ale bardzo zmysłowo. Dobrze, że leżałaś, bo aż zakręciło ci się w głowie. Zakończywszy pocałunek odsunął się, przysiadł na piętach i upewnił się. — Wszystko, co tylko zechcę, tak?

— Taak, — odparłaś z rozanielonym uśmiechem na ustach. Ten cudowny chłopiec, młody bóg, anioł zesłany na ziemię tylko po to byś mogła zaznać odrobiny raju, mógł robić co chciał, a ty zamierzałaś się temu poddać bez słowa sprzeciwu.

— Świetnie. — Odparł krótko i pochylił się nad twoim podbrzuszem. Zanim się zorientowałaś co zamierza i zdążyłaś wydusić z siebie choćby jedno słowo już poczułaś tam jego dotyk, a zaraz potem usta i wydałaś z siebie jedynie jęk rozkoszy.

Sensacyjne akrobacje, które zaczął wykonywać jego język doprowadziły do tego, że wiłaś się po podłodze i jęczałaś, jakby wypędzano z ciebie demona. W twoim ciele szalał ogień, a jego epicentrum, między nogami było stymulowane przez lodowaty język nieumarłego. Po raz pierwszy przyszło ci do głowy, jak bardzo nierealna jest sytuacja, w której się znalazłaś. I nie chodziło o to, że poznałaś zombie, a raczej o to, że bezwstydnie uprawiasz z nim seks.

Kolejne spazmy przeszły przez twoje mięśnie, kiedy prócz języka, Sam zaczął używać także palców. Zdawał się tak doskonale rozumieć w którym miejscu powinien cię dotknąć, żeby sprawić ci największą przyjemność. Znowu zaczęłaś się wić, jak węgorz, ledwie mogąc znieść obezwładniające doznania, ale Sam trzymał w mocnym uścisku twoje uda, żebyś nie uciekła mu przed końcem.

— SAM! — wrzasnęłaś, nie mogąc się opanować. Zaczęłaś dochodzić, ale nieumarły nie przestawał cię lizać. Twoje biodra gwałtownie podskoczyły do góry, potem jeszcze raz i kolejny. Spadając w rozkoszny trans orgazmu, natrafiłaś na dłoń Sama i zacisnęłaś na niej mocno swoje palce. Także odpowiedział uściskiem i wreszcie jego język zaczął zwalniać.

Chciałaś mu coś powiedzieć, ale zapomniałaś co. Chwilowo zapomniałaś, jak się mówi. Pociągnęłaś jego dłoń do góry, dając znak, że ma się położyć obok. Tak też zrobił. Obróciłaś się na bok, przytulając do niego całym ciałem, w które zdawało ci się niemal bezwładne w tej chwili i całując go mocno.

Po raz pierwszy smakował inaczej niż zwykle. Nie tylko świeżo skopaną ziemią czy zatęchłymi liśćmi. Smakował tobą i to było cudowne.

***

Musiałaś zasnąć przed kominkiem, bo obudziłaś się niesiona przez Sama do sypialni.

— Czy to znaczy, że już koniec zabawy? — zapytałaś, przytulając się do jego nagiej piersi.

— Sądzę, że na dzisiaj ci wystarczy. — Nieumarły otworzył drzwi plecami, podszedł do łóżka i delikatnie cię na nim położył. — Musisz się wyspać. Jutro idziesz do pracy.

— Więc ostatni raz. — Chwyciłaś go za rękę i pociągnęłaś na siebie. Gdyby był przygotowany, pewnie nawet by nie drgnął, ale ponieważ wzięłaś go z zaskoczenia, runął na ciebie jak długi.

— Ojej, nic ci nie zrobiłem?!

— Właśnie mam nadzieję, że zaraz coś mi zrobisz. — Zachichotałaś złowieszczo, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i całując go zachłannie.

— (T/I), jesteś taka niewyżyta. — Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby był tym faktem zachwycony.

— To nie kwestia niewyżycia. Po prostu nigdy jeszcze nie było mi tak dobrze z nikim. Obawiam się, że teraz cię zamęczę.

Sam zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. — Z chęcią poddam się takim męczarniom.

Czułaś się już zupełnie rozbudzona. Chłodne dłonie Sama sunące po twoich bokach skutecznie rozpędziły resztki snu. Poddałaś się jego pocałunkom i niekończącym się pieszczotom z zachłannością równą albo nawet przewyższającą tę, jaką miałaś w sobie za pierwszym razem.

Nie sposób było nasycić się nim. To było wprost niewykonalne, ale wiedziałaś, że będziesz nieustannie próbować.

— Poczekaj, prezerwatywa. — Przypomniał i sięgnął po coś stojącego na szafce nocnej. Podniosłaś wzrok i zauważyłaś całe pudełko prezerwatyw.

— Świetnie się przygotowałeś. — Znowu go pochwaliłaś.

— Dziękuję. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko i tym razem samodzielnie wyciągnął kondom z folii i dość sprawnie założył na swoją już stojącą na baczność męskość.

Ponownie przyssałaś się do jego szyi, a w tym samym momencie on wszedł w ciebie mocno i głęboko.

Zawyłaś, bo tym razem zabolało, ale nie był to zbyt mocny ból, w dodatku szybko zmienił się w rozkosz. Jednak Sam od razu wyczuł, że coś było nie tak.

— (T/I)? Wszystko okej?

— Jak najbardziej, — opuściłaś głowę na poduszkę i spojrzałaś mu w oczy.

— Byłem zbyt gwałtowny?

— Bez przesady Sam. Już jest dobrze, nie przestawaj!

Pocałował cię i znowu zaczął się poruszać, jednak odrobinę spokojniej. Twoje mięśnie coraz mocniej zaciskały się wokół jego członka. Oplotłaś go nogami, chcąc przycisnąć jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Musiał być jak najbliżej, nie zniosłabyś choćby milimetra wolnej przestrzeni między wami.

Był zimny jak lód, ale tobie było tak gorąco, krople potu spływały po twoim czole, jego ciało dawało ci wytchnienie w tej gorączce namiętności. Twoja świadomość skurczyła się do odczuwania jego mocnych pchnięć i to była jedyna istotna rzecz w tym momencie.

— (T/I)… O bogowie, (T,I)! — wydyszał ci do ucha w tej samej chwili, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsnął potężny orgazm. I właśnie to ostatnie, silne pchnięcie było tym, czego potrzeba było tobie, żeby dojść.

— Sam, Sam, Sam… — powtarzałaś bez końca, przyciskając się do niego, jakby był twoją ostatnią deską ratunku. Całował cię, a ty całowałaś jego, przynajmniej próbowałaś, bo chyba zapomniałaś jak to się robi. Oszalałaś, postradałaś zmysły i rozum, rozkosz zupełnie tobą zawładnęła... Nie wiedziałaś już nic, poza tym, że właśnie przeżyłaś najupojniejszą noc w swoim życiu.


End file.
